Sour Devil
by ThePaperSnag
Summary: Clavicus Vile had enough being the fool that every prince toys with and has placed his curse on them. Unsatisfied with just his curse, the Prince of Trickery decides to screw over each prince further with his deals. With Barbas unable to stop him and Umbra unwilling to, what power can stop the prince during a raging tantrum? (WARNING! Contains Nsfw w/ Violence! Sequel to ACD!)
1. A New Plan

All was quiet and calm in the realm. Clavicus Vile was seated in his stump chair as Barbas laid in his spot to the left and to the right Umbra leaned against the stump chair. The brightness of his realm gave his white toga and golden earrings a bright shimmered as he rested in his chair. Vile slowly as the light also shined on Barbas's fur and Umbra's skin. A slight breeze ran through, rustling through all of their hair. Vile focused his gold eyes ahead, trying to ignore the scenery around him. He needed to focus. His hands came to together, weaving his fingers around each other as began to think of a plan. He knew what he wanted. Placing his curse was just too boring and quite unsatisfying to Vile. He wanted to do more than just a simple curse.

He leaned forward and rested his chin on top of his intertwined fingers as his elbows pressed against his legs. He was still looking forward as he began to rethink about what Hermaeus Mora said to him, unphased by the slight movements of Barbas. He looked up at his master, eyes full of concern, as he gave a slight whine. Vile just closed his eyes, thinking more into what the Prince of Fate had told him. Would he really still keep this justification in the future or will things change for him? Vile didn't know that answer but he had a sneaking suspicion that his "brother" did. The next time he came over, Vile thought of striking a deal with him for that but he'd have to think around the curse. Barbas gave off another whine. Vile opened left eye slightly and looked down at Barbas.

"What is it, Barbas? Why are you whining?" Vile asked calmly.

"I'm just worried master…" Barbas huffed.

"Why?" Vile frowned.

"Cause when you do that face, it only means you're thinking of some plan of great trickery on others..." Barbas whined once more.

"Heh, oh Barbas! I'm not thinking of a plan of trickery~!" Vile chuckled with a smirk as he freed his left hand and started to pet Barbas.

Barbas perked his furry ears as he started to wag his tail, thumping it against the grass and started to pant happily. He seemed very relieved by that statement. Vile seemed almost guilty to bust his moment of relief but Vile didn't want to be nice. He has been way too soft in these recent events and he was sick of it. He was never supposed to be nice nor did he like to be nice. It's way too common among mortals, and never should be part of daedra. Plus, it was way too boring for Vile. Vile huffed a slight chuckle as he kept his smirk.

Vile turned his smirk wicked as he states with a loud laugh, "I'm thinking of a plan for revenge!"

Barbas's ears folded back and his tail thumped to a halt as he whined, "B-But your curse! That was your revenge, wasn't it? Isn't that just enough? Why do you need more?"

"Pffft! That curse just affected all daedra! I want something tha-" Vile started before he was cut off.

"The curse affected all daedra?! I thought you just cursed all the princes!" Barbas blurted out, barking and whining loudly.

"I might have forgotten to mention that… Oh well~!" Vile shrugged and smirked as he giggled in his left hand.

"Oh well?! Every daedra is cursed by you master! That's a lot! Like, really a lot! All of those daedra will be mad!" Barbas whined louder.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! I don't want to hear your whining Barbas! They can be mad at their masters for that, not me!" Vile growled and placed his hands on his ears as he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't that mean your skaafin are cursed? And you're their master so they'll be mad at you." Umbra raised an eyebrow as he asked.

Barbas nodded and added, "Yes! Master, that's a bit excessive!"

"Didn't say that was bad… It's quite perfect actually…" Umbra mumbled as he shook his head.

"What about your daedric servants though master? Did you-" Barbas kept whining

"Oh shush! You worry too much dog! Of course, I didn't curse my servants! As long as they serve me, they should be able to use my sphere with my blessing anytime! " Vile reassured.

Barbas was silent a bit before sighing and shaking his head, "I don't think that curse was a good idea…"

"Why is that, dog? Do you think I didn't suffer enough pain of being the toy to all of them?! Do you think that they should've gotten no punishment at all for what they did?!" Vile snapped at Barbas.

"No Master! It's not that! I know you suffered a lot of pain from them…" Barbas lowered his muzzle as he looked up at Vile.

"Then what Barbas?"

"Don't you think that this curse is a bit too much? Especially cursing princes and daedra that didn't do anything to you at all? Plus to add more to it for whatever you're planning…"

"Oh come on now Barbas! I'm just getting even~! There's nothing wrong with that~!"

"But doesn't this seem like it's too big of a gamble?"

"Barbas…!"

Barbas was silent for a bit before huffing and bowing his head, mumbling, "...Alright, master. If you're so sure then I'll try to believe it's fine."

"Good! Now~! How should I get more revenge~?" Vile patted Barbas's head as he looks up thinking, tapping his chin with the fingers from his other hand.

"Hmph, just target each of their spheres! Find ways to block them off so that they'll be cornered and you'd profit from it…" Umbra suggested.

"That's… perfect actually! Wait… how did you come up with that?!" Vile slowly turned to Umbra.

"Well… it was what I was aiming for during the creation of Umbriel but didn't quite hit my mark obviously…" Umbra huffed as he looked away quickly.

"Heh… Obviously! But that is a good idea… hmmm…" Vile looked back forward as he hummed.

"Master…?" Barbas asked out quietly.

"Yes?"

"If I can't stop you, then allow me to suggest an idea that's a bit safer and up your alley, master. Why don't you deal with their mortals worshippers? Offer them better deals and steal them away?"

"Hmmm…" Vile hummed once more.

Both Umbra and Barbas brought up good ideas. They both work perfectly and are easy for any prince, especially him, to do. He couldn't help but think that Barbas is also worried about what Hermaeus Mora said and that how this plan will end. Vile had to admit, it was a big gamble. But his sphere of deals and bargains are all a gamble to begin with. Both he and the beings he's dealing with are gambling the wins and losses. Barbas should know his master more if he doesn't think he'll miss out on an opportunity to gamble a win that screws over the other princes. Especially when they screwed Vile over multiple times. Vile shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and started petting Barbas again until finally, an idea popped into his head.

"I got it! I'll do both of your guy's ideas~!" Vile giggled out as he closed his eyes and continued to pet Barbas.

"What?" Umbra bluntly spoke as he gave Vile a look of confusion mixed with disbelief.

"Master… His idea is boldly just facing the princes and cornering them. Mine is going around that and screwing them over by their worshippers. How can you do both?" Barbas tilted his head with his ears perked as he frowned.

"Easy~! I can boldly screw over the princes by making deals to mortals that back the others into a corner!" Vile proudly spoke.

Barbas and Umbra looked at each other then at him. Vile could see that they didn't get it or just wasn't as enthused as he was. Vile huffed and shook his head. Sometimes Vile wondered if Barbas or Umbra ever got his smarts when they were severed from him. Barbas muffled a whine as Umbra facepalmed.

"Master… what do you mean? That doesn't make sense!" Barbas folded back his ears and let out his whine once more.

"Gah! Damn it, Barbas! Stop whining!" Vile blurted out as he slammed his fist down on the side of his chair, growling down at Barbas.

"S-sorry master…" Barbas lowered his head as Umbra took a step away from the chair, crossing his arms and looking cautious.

Vile took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair as he spoke, "For example, Vaermina is associated with memories through dreams and nightmares right? So I make a deal with a mortal that prevents her from interfering with mortal dreams! Like I give them the knowledge to create an item that blocks her grasp! In time, they'd probably make more and sell it to others and bam! Her sphere is blocked! Get it now?"

Umbra started to nod his head slowly as Barbas blinked at Vile saying, "Wow… that is actually a good way to screw her over but... can you do that ideology with the other princes?"

"I can come up with some more ideas! Maybe like give them a simple recipe that cures madness or any deadly disease… that can mess up Sheogorath and Peryite's sphere." Vile rambled out as he tapped his chin.

"That's another good idea! Master, your scheming surprises me... You might even give Molag Bal a run for the title of god of schemes!" Barbas barked out and panted as he wagged his tail.

"Hmph! Yea… They're good plans… M-Master." Umbra muttered as he looked away.

Vile gave off a proud and confident grin as he gave Barbas a quick pat on the head. He felt great joy and pride in Barbas's comment of him maybe even out scheming Molag Bal. He also felt a great sense of superiority hearing Umbra say Master without him asking. He knew this was gonna be one of his greatest and riskiest gamble ever.

He couldn't help but utter, "Now where shall I begin~?"


	2. The Enticing Deal

Vile sat in his stump chair thinking. He had a lot of princes to choose from and to just start on just one was harder than it looks. He was beginning to think that making one swift deal would be his best option. He'll have to come up with ways for the mortals to counter the princes then offer it up to a mortal but that creates a few problems.

"What ways can a mortal counter a prince's influence…" Vile asked out loud.

"Well, you already have one for Vaermina, Sheogorath and Peryite…" Umbra said while he began to think.

"True…" Vile quiet said.

"Master, before we start... maybe you should start writing this down? Like on a scroll! So you can give it to the mortal you plan to give this too." Barbas added.

"Hmmm… but what mortal would be the best to give this too first of all…" Vile questioned.

"Well first let's think of ways to counter before we come up with that now." Umbra suggested quickly, seeming eager to see what Vile comes up with for countering.

"Ah yes! Good idea! Barbas! Fetch me Feyfolken! That quill's way of writing will make the deal all the more enticing~!" Vile snickered as he summed a piece of paper.

Barbas nodded and quickly got up, running to the cottage. As Barbas ran inside, Vile looked over at Umbra. He was still a little bit away from the stump chair, back facing Vile and rubbing his chin as he looking up. He was mumbling to himself as Vile watched before he spoke out.

"Hey, Umbra…" Vile muttered, pouting a bit as a thought came to him.

"Hmmm?" Umbra turned his head and looked over at Vile.

"Why did you offer to help in the first place? Or even better, why did you visit my cottage?"

"I already answered that! You're skaafin don't exactly keep quiet! So… I wanted to investigate!"

"I know that! But why? Just because you heard that, doesn't mean that you had to come to my cottage!" Vile frowned as he blurted out.

"Well being secluded for a while made me think... I couldn't just keep myself hidden from you forever. Ether I once again get found and taken by you or I can make a deal and work something out. It worked better in my favor if I just made a deal and here we are." Umbra huffed and explained as he looked down not wanting to look Vile in the eyes.

"Ha! Smart decision~! You really must've gotten your witts from me!" Vile sneered. 

"Yea yea rub it in! At least you know I'm one of the only ones around here that make smart decisions!" Umbra groaned out as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Are you trying to say something about your master there Umbra?" Vile's sneer turned into a growl as he narrowed his eyes at Umbra.

Umbra groaned more as he stayed silent, looking down still. He crossed his arms as his pit black hands gripped his elbows tightly. Another small breeze roll in, replacing the silence and filling the air with its rushing sound. Umbra's long, black hair flowed slightly away from his face and body as the light then sparkled off his smooth, dark skin instead of his silky hair. Vile blinked confusedly at Umbra's face. It was seemingly sad and filled with guilt but before Vile could say anything, Umbra perked his head up and looked around.

"Do you feel that?" Umbra asked quietly.

"Feel what?" Vile responded even more confused.

"Like… someone is watching us?" Umbra hugged himself tighter as he looked around.

Vile hesitatingly looked around. Once he broke his gaze on Umbra, he could feel it. It felt like a pair of cold, emotionless eyes were gazing at him but he couldn't see them. He knew this feeling before. During the times of him searching for Barbas and when he was going to Boethiah's realm. This gaze was watching him and would vanish when someone breaks his focus on it.

As if right on cue, Barbas came running out speaking with a muffle as a quill was in his mouth, "Master! I found Feyfolken!"

Vile snapped his attention to Barbas, feeling the sight of the cold eyes fade off him as he spoke to Barbas, "Ahhh! Good job Barbas!"

"Phew! Finding that was hard work! You really need to organize your artifacts better!"

"Nah! I have too many artifacts to have a useful organization method for them! But now~!"

Vile reached over and grabbed the pen from Barbas's mouth. He clutched the pen tightly in his fingers as he began to write. He loved the elegance and formal style of writing Feyfolken did. Since this quill was enchanted, he could just scribble all over the paper and the ink would still form sentences of his deal. The quill was enchanted with the soul of his servitor, so the negative effects of this artifact wouldn't affect him and he could use it whenever he wanted without consequence. A smirked creased widely on his face as he wrote out the first part with how he'd counter Vaermina, Sheogorath and Peryite.

He stopped after he finished, tapping the feather part of Feyfolken on his chin as he thought out loud, "Hmmm… what else can I do?"

"M-Maybe you should just counter the princes that hurt you master! I don't think all of them dese-" Barbas started with a slight whine.

Vile slowly rose his head with a growl as he slowly spoke "Barbas...! You're whining again…!"

"S-Sorry master…" Barbas whimpered.

"Now~! Any of you have any more ideas?" Vile sighed as he turned his head side to side, looking at both Barbas and Umbra.

"Maybe with Namira… a recipe for a potion that heals the disease that deforms and cannibalistic desires from a mortal? And for Malacath, maybe a ward of sorts to prevent the rejected from turning to him?" Umbra suggested out, earning a quick glance from Barbas.

"Umbra…!" Barbas whispered with a growl.

"What?! He asked!" Umbra frowned and gestures his hands with confusion.

"Shut up, Barbas! That's perfect, Umbra!" Vile responded as he wrote it down.

"Perhaps with Mephala, Nocturnal and Boethiah a way to make a relic that uncovers secrets? A tool that makes mortals tell the truth to reveal conspiracies, hidden plots and uncover what's in the shadows?" Umbra suggested again, trying to ignore Barbas's glares and low growls.

"P-Perfect once again! Wow, you're good at this Umbra! Any more?" Vile snickered as he wrote more down, hesitating a bit to write down Boethiah in this counter but shook his head and finished it.

"How about for that creep Hermaeus Mora, a spell or token of sorts for authors or librarians to hide knowledge from him? As for Sanguine, perhaps another ward to prevent dark indulgences from coming over mortals? And Hircine… maybe just a better cure for any man-beasts? Even if their affliction has been developed too far?" Umbra suggested once more as he leaned back on the stump chair but looking over Vile's shoulder at the paper.

"G-Good! We're almost done!" Vile stuttered a bit as he wrote it down, fumbling a bit at writing Hircine's name.

"Now what about princes like Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal? Or Azura and Meridia? How are you gonna counter them, Master?" Barbas asked Vile but still keeping his glare on Umbra.

"Hmmm… For Meridia and Azura I might have to think of something more intricate… Maybe I'll just overrun all of Meridia's shrines with vampires and undead! And for Azura… perhaps I'll have all the dark elves remember that one of there tribunal, Vivec, could still be alive~! Start a little worshiper strife" Vile laughed out as he wrote it down in a way that sugarcoating it so the mortal he's dealing with wouldn't know.

"There ya go! Counters aren't that hard to think of!" Umbra snorted a crooked grin as he placed a hand on Vile's shoulder.

"For Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal, I'll give the locations of all there shrines and worshipers! The mortals can figure out what they want to do with that info!" Vile muttered as he continued writing.

"There! That's all of them, correct?" Umbra asked, leaning closer and reading the deal.

"I feel like I'm missing one…" Vile frowned.

Barbas ears folded back as he looked worried at Vile. He still wasn't comfortable with Umbra's cruel ideas and sudden closeness to Vile. Barbas sat up and shuffled back a bit as he placed a paw on the left armrest of the stump chair. He gave off a whimper and lowered his head a bit.

Vile stopped and looked over at him saying, "What is it, Barbas?"

"Jyggalag. You're missing Jyggalag." Barbas added with a sigh.

"Ah yes! Him! But he's so unknown by those mortals and even mentioning him in the deal would bring him attention! That's my counter! He'll not be known by anyone, especially not this! Heh!" Vile snickered as he finished up writing the portion of his offer.

Vile he dotted the end of his sentence but stopped as he spoke once more, "Now who should I offer this too and what do I want in return…"

"A person that has the ability to connect to a lot of mortals…" Umbra thought out loud.

"The Emperor of Tamriel. He would have the authority and ability to do so with his stature. Besides, he can also trade with other empires and so forth. In return, perhaps immunity from arrest and death for your worshippers?" Barbas suggested with a great distaste in his voice.

"You're right Barbas! He would be just the right mortal! But… should I just want that simple thing in return?" Vile pouted as he looked at Barbas.

Barbas sighed out, "And perhaps the soul of the emperor as well?"

"Aaaannnnnnd…..?"

"Mmmmaybe a shrine of you in the Imperial City as well?" Barbas spoke unsure and confused about what else could he possibly asked.

"That's better! I like that offer much more!" Vile snickered and wrote down what Barbas said.

Barbas rested his chin right next to his paw and stare up a Vile. Umbra remained leaned against the chair and his hand still on Vile's shoulder, looking down at the deal. Vile could see both had very two emotions about this deal. Umbra seemed satisfied, even eager to see this deal spring to fruition. Barbas on the other hand, looking worried even dreadful about this deal and maybe thinking of ways to stop this deal. Vile look back down at what he created and smirked.

"Master…?" Barbas whispered out.

"Yes, Barbas?" Vile answered back, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"It might be a good idea to hold onto the deal before sending it off. Not to just think about it but maybe…" Barbas started.

"Maybe threaten the other princes to send it and get more out of them before sending it out~!" Umbra finished for Barbas with a devilish smirk.

Vile laughed out, "Yes! That's a perfect idea you two! Oh, I can't wait to see there faces~!"


	3. Once Brothers

Vile rolled up the scroll of his deal and tied it shut, staring at it as he looked down. He was proud of what he wrote but he couldn't help feel a bit nervous. He was beginning to think that Barbas was right on this deal being a bit too much. Perhaps he should just think about it and use it to get what he wants from the other princes. Maybe he'd never send it and keep it as a tool to get what he wanted when the time comes or if things escalate badly for him again, he'd send it out and see what would unfold from doing so.

"Master… are you ok? You're staring at it for an awfully long time now…" Barbas mumbled.

"Yea I am… Just thinking if I should or not…" Vile muttered back.

"Well, we already put the effort into it! Why not?" Umbra frowned.

"I'll have to think about it but still use it for my threats if anything arises from my curse! Till then… I'll see on sending it later…" Vile confirmed to himself.

Umbra sighed but nodded and Barbas nodded rapidly, seemingly relieved at his master's decision. Barbas began to wag his tail again and perked his ears back up, raising his head and panting happily. Vile began to pet Barbas's head softly as he stared at the scroll in his other hand still. He broke his gaze on the scroll to Feyfolken who rested on his lap still. He put down the scroll and picked up the quill before looking over at Umbra who still looked unhappy with his decision.

Vile then handed Umbra his quill, Feyfolken, stating, "Why don't you go put this back alright? Don't make the mess worse in there then it already is ok, Umbra?"

"Yes...master…" Umbra nodded as he took the quill and walked to the cottage.

Vile watched Umbra walk inside the house before speaking again, "Barbas. How long do you think my curse will last? And how long do you think I can threaten with this scroll?"

Barbas thought about it for a bit before answering, "Hmmm… Your curse I believe can last for quite awhile if the others do nothing about it. Same with your scroll. If not, many might come to face you for it, and you can use the scroll to threaten it further… more than likely it'll go for over an era. But..!"

"But…?" Vile asked, gulping a bit.

Barbas nudged Vile a bit to help him relax a bit before continuing, "If they're very persistent about it… it'll more than likely-"

"Last… only a week… or a few… days."

Vile's body froze at the sound of Hermaeus Mora's slow voice behind him. Slimy, wrinkly tentacles slowly slide their way onto his shoulders bare skin. Even moving part of his toga out of the way as they started to massage his shoulders. Vile disliked the cold, wetness of Mora's tentacles but had to admit, he did give good massages.

Barbas looked behind at Vile and barked out, "Yea… exactly what I was gonna say!"

"I know." Mora responded.

"Why are you here then?" Vile asked, closing his eyes slowly.

"Hmmm… you know why…" Mora started still rubbing Vile's shoulder but adding a pat to the top of his head.

"No. I'm not breaking the curse." Vile bluntly spoke.

"See? You did know… that part at least! But… now you've made something… else that's quite… threatening and now… I am… interested." Mora added with a slow chuckle.

Vile opened his eyes and remained silent after Mora spoke. He didn't know how to respond to that nor did he want too. The pat on his head turned into a ruffle of his hair before a slowly rub on his horns. Vile didn't know what Mora was trying to do at first but got the idea when two black splotches appeared the the side of his hands and feet. A single black tendril slithered their way out of each splotch and started to massage his limbs. Vile's lip started to twitch as he realized he was pinned and his scroll was free in his lap. This was a bad situation to begin with since Umbra isn't there and Barbas wouldn't attack Mora unless he hurt Vile. Vile narrowed his eyes as he started to shake slightly from his anger starting to boil up again.

Barbas started to backup and lower his head as his ears drooped down with it, gulping as he muttered, "Oh boy… here we go…"

Barbas looked as if he were bracing for an impact as Vile's twitch turned into a full snarl then he violently grabbed the tendrils by his hands and kicked his feet, screaming out, "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

The tentacles by Mora's eye scrunched up in pain as his eye widened, twitching his eyelid in pain. Vile kept pulling aggressively on the tendrils as he kicked, causing Mora to squirm and try to wiggle his way out of his grip. Vile shot up, stepping onto the tendrils, and tightened his grip.

Vile start to scream again, "YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY SCR-"

"Scroll…!" Mora yelled under his breath.

Vile saw when he stood that the scroll flung out of his lap and a bit ways away in front of him. Vile suddenly went silent along with Mora as they stared at the scroll for a bit. Vile felt Mora's tendrils quickly wrap around his hands and feet once more, tightening harder than before. Vile and Mora exchanged glances before Mora shot out a tentacle to grab it.

"B-Barbas! Get the scroll!" Vile shouted, realizing Mora had him tangled in his tendrils.

"Y-yes Master!" Barbas barked out as he raced after the scroll.

Barbas ran up to the scroll but the tentacle that was sent out by Mora wrapped around Barbas's body, pulling him back. Barbas growled and started tugging his body from Mora's grip but he kept getting pulled back. Vile shot Mora an upset glare and curled his lip as he looked like he was about to set off another tantrum.

Mora started petting Vile's head as he chuckled, "I think... I'll take that scroll little brother~! Such a dangerous... and deadly deal it is... and should be kept in more... responsible hands~!"

"No no no! That's MY deal! Besides, what are you trying to say!? I'm totally responsible enough for it! Don't tell me otherwise!" Vile snarled as he tried to wiggle his way out of Mora's grip.

"Well… technically it is still your deal…just will never be delivered~! And… I was stating a fact that… I'm more responsible." Mora spoke softly as another tentacle to reach for the scroll.

Vile kept squirming along with Barbas who also didn't like Mora's uncomfortably tight grip. He didn't like this one bit as he wanted his deal to be in his hands and not Mora's. The tentacle grabbed the scroll and sucked it into the dark mass from which it appeared from. The tentacle holding the scroll reemerged next to Mora as his large singular eye stared at it. Vile watched angrily as Mora chuckled once more and he was about to say something but a large black sword cut across his eye.

Mora screeched out as the sword continued, cutting off the tentacle holding the scroll. Mora retracted all of his tentacles and eyes into the black mass but the mass formed into a completely cloaked figure stumbling backwards, holding his hands over his eyes. The figure was tall and slender with a huge, thick dark green hooded robe. It covered mostly everything from this figure but Vile knew who it still was.

Umbra leaned down and picked out the scroll from the severed tentacle and handed it back to Vile saying, "Next time, keep a better grip on it, master!"

"Will do now… Kick him out, Umbra! Barbas, help him do so!" Vile spoke harshly, looking away from Mora and clearly upset as he clenched his scroll.

Umbra nodded as slowly started approach Mora, dawning a wicked grin on his face. Vile heard the Umbra whip the blade behind him as he charged towards Mora. Barbas barked and growled at Mora who would dodge Umbra's swings, blindly.

Mora grew fed up with barely dodging Umbra and shouted out, "Vile! Control your temper and sick your servants off me! I won't tell the other princes about that scroll then!"

"I don't care if you tell! It'll save me the time explaining what it is anyway.." Vile pouted and muttered out.

Vile heard the growls radiating from Mora with the sounds of a sword slashing through the air. Barbas's growls and snapping of his jaws joined the symphony. Vile still didn't wanna look at it. He could hear Umbra snarl and yell out as his sword swung once more then the sounds of ripping fabric could be heard. Vile clenched the scroll and felt a shockwave of magic blow behind him like a gust of wind. Umbra and Barbas were knocked back to where Vile was. Hermaeus Mora was angered.

"You're gonna get what you deserve soon, brat! Just you wait!" Mora growled and the sound of him fading away into his black backdrop was heard.

Umbra sheathed his blade away and sighed, "Well now that… was a fight! But... How long did he have you stuck out here?"

"A good few minutes…" Barbas barked out as he shook the dirt from his body.

"Wow, you two are hopeless…." Umbra snorted and shook his head.

"Hey! I could've kicked him out on my own! I just like to choose a more… non-violent route on kicking princes out!" Barbas pouted and pranced to Vile on his favorite side of the stump chair.

Umbra walked over to his side rolling his eyes, responding sarcastically, "Yea… explain to me on how to kick princes out peacefully?!"

"Oh would the both of you shut up?! You're gonna give me a headache from your arguing!" Vile growled as he placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and clenching his scroll tightly.

"Oi! Be careful with that! Don't want your hard work to be destroyed...m-master…" Umbra warned.

"Maybe it's for the better… especially after what Mora said! The princes will be after you now that they know, master!" Barbas whined.

"Oh shush Barbas! I don't think Mora is that fast at telling the others, especially with injured eyes! And they're not that fast in responding anyway! Ha! I doubt it'll make a change at all!" Vile laughed tensely it off as he stood up.

Vile was very infuriated now after that. It made him want to sign the scroll and send Barbas with it to that stupid mortal emperor. Barbas whined a bit and put his paw up onto the stump chair's armrest as he gave me a look. Vile sighed as he knew what that whine meant. After taking a few deep breaths, Vile managed to calm himself down a little bit. He still wanted to get more out of the princes and this scroll was his key so he had to keep it.

"Now Barbas! I need you to-" Vile started as he opened his eyes.

When he finally opened them, a sudden ghostly face was in front of him. It was feminine but very pale with black, sunken eyes with long eyelashes and thin lips. The sudden face made Vile jump back, tripping back into his chair. The face came accompanied by long, wavy black hair and black robe on her body. It finally came to Vile who this was.

"N-Nocturnal!"


	4. The Hypnotic Prince

"Clavicus Vile." A very soft, quiet voice spoke.

Vile sat up in his chair slowly as he stared at the lady in front of him, getting a fully good besides her ghostly face. There was no denying it. That long robe with a decorative overcoat trimmed with fur and a fur trimmed hooded shawl are quite recognizable from the shadows he's seen of her. She stood there silently in front of his, returning Vile's stare with her lavender colored eyes. He never got a really good look at Nocturnal. She rarely ever revealed herself in the light at all or at the prince meetings if she even showed. Vile wondered if the reason behind Nocturnal's secrecy was because the physical form she chose was a bit chubby. Vile couldn't think of why this would bug her. If she didn't like how she looked then why not just change your form? It was easy for her to do because she's a daedric prince like him. In fact, she was the eldest out of all the daedric princes. That should be less than a mere simple task.

Vile huffed and turn his head away but his gaze still fixated on Nocturnal. She didn't say a single word as she approached a little closer with great caution but also a little bit of curiosity. She raised her hands slowly and pulled down her hood as the light from his realm hit her silky, black hair with a shine. Vile flinched a bit as he watched, uneasy and starting to get a little nervous as the skies started to darken a bit. He wondered why she wasn't saying anything. Vile broke his gaze to see Umbra put his hand on his sword's hilt. Umbra was ready to draw his sword but seemed very hesitant to do so with good reason. Nocturnal's entirety was a mystery even to the princes. They don't know what she is capable of or what her limits are. Vile didn't want to be the first to find out but he did wanna exploit his scroll with her. Barbas stood up, walking between Vile and Nocturnal with his tail wagging slightly.

Barbas perked his ears before bowing his head a bit and saying calmly, "It's a pleasure to see you here Nocturnal. What brings you here?"

"The scroll…" Nocturnal replied.

"Oh… Yes... Of course. Word spreads fast doesn't it…?" Barbas huffed into a pout as he lowered his ears.

"Hermaeus Mora told me you had a scroll that could cripple every prince beside yourself..." Nocturnal explained hushly as she walked a little closer.

"...So I've come to negotiate." Nocturnal continued, stopping right in front of Barbas.

Barbas backed up a bit and looked at Vile as he whispered, "Master…?"

Vile groaned and frowned a little bit before speaking, "Alright… I'm all ears to hear what you have to offer Nocturnal."

"Well first… could you tell your other companion to relax? His high tensions are quite… distracting…" Nocturnal gently spoke, glancing at Umbra but oddly not displaying much emotion to her face at all aside from a split second smile.

Vile and Barbas both blinked then looked over at Umbra. Umbra still had his hand on the hilt but he was staring at Nocturnal, trembling slight but Vile couldn't tell if he was scared or angered. He wouldn't break his stare off Nocturnal like he was forced to do or if he was frozen in place.

Vile snapped his fingers in front of Umbra's face and whispered, "Hey! Umbra…!"

Barbas moved to the other side of the stump chair and nudged Umbra's arm with his nose, "Hey are you alri-"

Not only did Umbra not respond, but Barbas froze as well when his nose touched Umbra. Vile frowned and looked over at Nocturnal. She still had that emotionless stare on him but he noticed that she was closer than before. Vile glared at her slightly and started to pout as he sat back in his chair.

"What did you do?" Vile whispered out with a hiss.

"Simply gave us time to speak alone…" Nocturnal muttered.

Something caught Vile's eye though behind her, where she stepped there were dark shadowy footprints. Not only that but small, shadowy lines extended out from the footprints to where Barbas and Umbra where standing. He looked up, noticing his realm gotten significantly darker as well and saw that dark clouds formed overhead.

He glanced back down at Nocturnal and growled, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to negotiate. I said that already." Nocturnal responded with her soft voice once more.

Vile rolled his eyes and snorted, "Pfft! Oh yea… right...!"

"You don't sound so enthused..." Nocturnal blinked.

"Really? I wonder why!" Vile pouted and looked away.

"...Why?" Nocturnal tilted her head, confused as she stepped as close as she possibly could to Vile.

Vile stared at her astonished at that question, but twitching his lip in annoyance as he mumbled under his breath, "...are you stupid…?"

"What was that Vile?" Nocturnal asked as she leaned closer to Vile's face.

"Oh... nothing! What is your offer then?" Vile said rubbing the side of his head, annoyed even more now.

Nocturnal raised her hands and leaned her face so close to Vile's as she whispered, "I simply wish to have me removed from the scroll's effects… and in return I will grant you access to one of my artifacts. The Skeleton key."

"What would I have use of your key?! I don't need to pick locks like your thieves, Nocturnal!" Vile hissed out nervously as Nocturnal cupped his face with her hands and leaned her face closer.

Nocturnal whispered slowly, "My key does more than unlock doors~! It can unlock anything the user desires~! Whether that be doors… portals to other realms… locked potential…"

"Locked… Potential?" Vile's snotty attitude shifted to a wicked intriguement to what Nocturnal said.

"Yes~! Locked Potential~! It's the hidden power in an individual being~! Yes, even a prince has it locked away inside~!" Nocturnal stared into Vile's eyes as he stared back.

"Then we may have something… but I wouldn't know how to use your key." Vile twitched slightly trying to break his gaze on her eyes but he couldn't, feeling drawn to them by a mysterious force.

Nocturnal's emotionless expression finally changed to a sinister smile as she whispered, "I could do that for you, Vile~! Unlock powers you didn't even know you had~! I could make you more powerful than you ever were~!"

"More powerful… than before..." Vile mumbled softly.

"Yes~! More power than you ever dreamed of~! Do we have a deal~?" Nocturnal snickered in her whisper.

Vile didn't say anything but he felt as if he were mesmerized by Nocturnal's eyes. He wanted to look away, he wanted to snap his whole face away but he couldn't. Her eyes kept his gaze locked in place. He wanted to move but his body became so relaxed that his muscles refused to work when Nocturnal touched him on the cheeks. She was doing something to him and he couldn't do anything about it, but stare silently. Thankfully, he wasn't about to say deal just yet. Something seemed off about the situation, the deal and most of all her.

Nocturnal leaned closer as she whispered, "That's it… Relax and let your stresses go~! With such high tensions, I can't work on you~! There there… Now let's have you say deal~!"

Vile felt his mind froze as Nocturnal was leaning even closer, ghosting her lips over his. Ready to kiss him. He knew she wasn't so pure with her intentions but now was too late to realize. He was in her grip and if her lips touched his, his plan is done for.

"...n-no…" Vile managed to mumbled out under his breath.

"Yes~! Soon you'll be powerful Vile~! Isn't that what you wanted? And soon, I'll be free from the danger that is your scroll~!" Nocturnal whispered as she was about to kiss him.

His realm was almost completely dark till a bright light of a star and moon appeared aside him. This caused Nocturnal to hiss and violently jerk back, throwing up her hood to cover most of her head as she crouched a bit. Vile took a big deep breath and started to pant a bit before shaking his head, feeling a huge headache come over him. Nocturnal's shadowy footprints burned away to smoke at the light of the sun and moon symbols. Umbra and Barbas unfroze with the same big deep breath and pants as they stared at each other before looking at Vile. Vile glanced over at them quick but looked to his left were the sun and moon light's were.

He knew who they belonged too and it only confirmed it when the feminine being formed from the light. As the light dimmed, the figure of a slender woman with ashened skin and a gown colored of the starry night sky. It was Azura. She raised her chin as her jet black hair glistened from her light and her rosey pink crown of flowers that decorated the top of her head shifted slightly..She slowly glanced her soft featured face over at Vile before hitting her piercing red eyes at Nocturnal. Her eyes twitched into a glare as Nocturnal rose up from her crouch. She growled at Azura and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if she was hugging herself. Barbas flickered his ears back and backed up a bit as Umbra was still prepared to pull out his sword if any of the ladies made a threatening gesture towards them. Umbra wasn't gonna let any of them get the better of him a second time.

"Back you damn shadow beast I call a sister!" Azura spat in a booming and heroic voice.

"Oh don't act all theatrical, Azura! You're here for the same reason as I!" Nocturnal spat back hushly.

Azura's voice suddenly shifted from heroic to snotty as she yelled back, "Shut it you wretched witch! At least I was smart enough to bring a mutual acquaintance!"

Azura turned to her side and they all watched as a dark purple portal opened and out stepped another feminine figure. A very long flowing dark brown dress with long sleeves trailed behind her as she walked through. She was taller and a bit bigger than Azura but has shorter greying hair and these two small black horns protruding from her forehead. Her fully grey dead eyes is what gave Vile terrible chills. The sight of her dead skin color of her face accompanied by the smell of rotting flesh made him wanna gag too. This was Namira.

Namira's husky voice spoke out, "Yes. Azura and I are allies in this… predicament. We shouldn't worry too much about Nocturnal and focus at the task at hand, Azura. Clavicus Vile still has the scroll."

Azura smiled at Namira before turning to Vile, "Ah yes! Saving your life from Nocturnal's hypnotism so that scroll should suffic-"

"No." Vile interrupted her suddenly as he clutched onto the scroll that was folded in the side of his lap where he dropped in from his previous sudden scare.

"What!? Come on you brat! We just saved you." Azura quickly spat.

Namira calmly spoke, "Vile, we've done nothing to you! Plus she just saved you… Don't you think-"

"No! Any of you could've done something to diffuse the previous situation but you didn't! And now I think all three of you are in my realm uninvited! Not only that, but I was gonna be used again! That. Pisses. Me. OFF!" Vile shouted as he quickly stood up, clenching his fists as the shook by his side.

The ladies stayed quiet and even backed up as Vile's face turned slightly red with anger till he screamed out, "GAH! Barbas! Umbra! Kick them out as I go take a bath to wash myself of the filth they got on me!"

"Y-Yes Master!" Both replied.

"W-Wait! None of us even got you dirty!" Nocturnal whispered a little loudly.

Vile marched off towards the side of his cottage still clutching the scroll in his fists at his side. He heard the sound of Barbas changing and drawing of swords. As he reached his bathhouse's door, he heard the scuffle began and the sound of Azura complaining just made him rush into the bathhouse. He may of lied of them getting him filthy so he'd had an excuse to march away. He was done with their nonsense but he couldn't help think of what could've happened if Azura didn't arrive. He never knew Nocturnal was capable of freezing people in place or even hypnotism.

He shivered at his thoughts came out of his mouth, "Damn Nocturnal is creepy! I should avoid her till I figure out a better way to exploit the scroll on her… but now I should just relax…Yea... A hot bath should help…"


	5. Fly in the Web

Vile felt a little uneasy anytime he was left alone or was by himself in general, things ended up badly for him when he was. The time he was assaulted by Boethiah in his bedroom, the time with Molag Bal and all those time with Mephala and Sanguine. They took advantage of him and his surroundings sometimes. They could easily get him again. Especially in a place like his bathhouse.

Though bathing wasn't a necessity for a prince like him, he enjoyed the warmth it provided whenever he felt tense. Eating, sleeping, bathing… Daedric princes had no need for these basic mortal needs, yet Vile seemed to enjoy them. The other princes saw these requirements as useless and for the weak, but the trickster prince saw it as a way to win a mortal's trust: a mortal was more likely to strike a deal with him if they saw him doing mortal-like things.

Shaking his head from his running thoughts, Vile made sure that the door to the bathhouse was secure before relaxing a little bit and getting undressed: he untied the rope belt and let his toga fall off behind him as he stepped into the steaming water. Resting on the edge of the bath, he sighed out in happiness as he lowered himself further into the water till it reached his chin. As always, the hot water did the trick in relaxing his tense muscle and calming him.

"Ahhh… perfect~! I knew this was exactly what I needed~! " Vile chuckled softly to himself as he got himself into a comfortable position in the water.

As he relaxed, Clavicus observed the surroundings inside his bathhouse, trying hard to keep his pleasant moment from being ruined by the thing he hated the most: Boredom.

On each side of him were similar stone walls, though there was more open space on his left. Candles were lined up on the edge of the walls, well-distanced from each other and leading to a cluster at the edge of the bath. Vile huffed in the direction of candles and watched the flames flicker a little dance.

Vile smiled faintly as he closed his eyes and hummed to himself, "Now I will just take my sweet time in here… to give Barbas and Umbra all the time they need to kick those fools out!"

He felt completely relaxed but the sound of the water splashing and the candlelight of the bathhouse flickered, dimming down till it was just barely visible. Vile felt a frown crease on his face as groan came out and he opened his eyes, looking at the floor. There he saw two familiar sets of clothes. A green tunic, a grey shawl and long skirt. A sudden noise in front of him caused his eyes to move and glare in front of him. There on the opposite end of the bath was Mephala and Sanguine in his bath. Sanguine in his normal blackish, red dremora form and Mephala in her light grey-skinned female form. They both stared at him with pity in their eyes. They probably never forgot what they saw that day in Coldharbour.

Vile crossed his legs as he mumbled out with a growl, "Oh what do you two want now?! Cause if you're here for the same thing as the last times, it's a no!"

"Relax Vile, we're not here for that. We just want to talk." Mephala calmly spoke as she raised all of her hands up slightly from the water.

"Yea, no need to get all defensive! We'll just have a nice chit-chat! Heh..!" Sanguine grinned goofily causing Mephala to elbow him slightly.

Vile narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Don't think I'll lower my guard just yet! Now if you don't want that… then you're here for the scroll! Am I right?"

"Correct. Now we know that… we're one of the few you're truly angry at…but-" Mephala started to speak calmly and slowly.

"But we still thought to come and… clear things up. Plus maybe a bit of negotiation." Sanguine finished for Mephala.

"What do you mean?" Vile asked as he gave a bit of a confused look.

Mephala huffed and spoke out once more, "For starters…We were doing a little too much on the forcing desire and the touching that I dare say it was on borderline with Molag's sphere… and well..."

"Just a little huh...? And well what?" Vile mumbled.

"Well I… I brought you to Sanguine's realm that day. You weren't left there…" Mephala admitted quietly.

"We just need you to be broken a bit so we could… take advantage if you know what I mean. You were always very emotional so…" Sanguine mumbled, whispering the last bit but Vile still growled as if he heard it.

"So I was yelled at Boethiah… for no reason?! Is that what I'm hearing?!" Vile growled out loudly.

"Yes, but we had no idea about Molag Bal coming! I didn't know he was interested nor did I realize he followed us! His abduction wasn't our fau-" Mephala blurted out.

"IT WAS TOO YOUR GUYS FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T OF TAKEN ME…!" Vile yelled out.

Vile was fuming mad. Not only did they made him yell at Boethiah for no reason but he got raped by Molag Bal because they stole him away. Not to mention all the times they assaulted him but now they ruined his relaxing bath. These two were one of the last two princes Vile wanted to talk to right now.

Vile folded his arms across his chest and turned his head to his left, growling and whispering curses in daedric. He heard the water shift as Mephala and Sanguine moved closer to him. Vile kept his arms and legs crossed as he closed his eyes, wanting nothing to do with them anymore. He heard the water stop shifting abruptly.

Sanguine placed an arm around Vile and pressed his side against Vile's right side saying, "C'mon, Vile! Don't be like that! Besides… don't you wanna hear what we have to offer?"

"No…! But… you're gonna tell me anyway so... what is it?" Vile mumbled, curling his lip slightly.

Mephala pressed against Vile's left side placing an arm on the back of his neck whispering, "We offer true pleasure~!"

Vile shot his eyes open, snarling, "You guys said you weren't here for that!"

"Ahhhh! But all you know for sex if what you've experienced before correct?" Mephala asked in an oddly allured tone as she cupped the side of Vile's face and continued, "But that isn't true pleasure~! Hircine and Boethiah's sex with you was nothing but failed attempts from amateurs~! And Molag Bal's... 'Sex'... was just dominance~! Now Sanguine and I…~!"

"We can provide the best of which sex has to offer~! Nothing is compared to us alone and with us offering to you together…~! Now that's an opportunity not even the secluded of princes would pass up~! What do you say~?" Sanguine whispered into Vile's ear, pressing more into his side.

"You're offering to pleasure me as a payment to get you guys off the scroll? Pfft!" Vile snickered to himself.

"What if we offer it to you for consideration?" Mephala asked, keeping the tone she had before as her three free hands placed themselves on Vile's chest.

"Now we might have something I'd make a deal with~!" Vile hummed as he tapped his chin.

Vile felt Mephala suddenly pull back her hands as Sanguine's hand that he wrapped around Vile press him closer to Sanguine. He lifted Vile up slightly and used his other hand to help sit Vile on his thighs. Sanguine wrapped both his arms around Vile's body and pressed his face against the back of Vile's neck. Vile gripped onto Sanguine's arms for balance in the sudden replacement of his body. Mephala scooted closer and snickered at Vile's expression but earned a glare in return.

"I didn't say that I'd accepted Sanguine so let go of me…!" Vile hissed out as he slightly squirmed under Sanguine's grasp but felt that something was off about him.

Sanguine's grip was locked tight onto him and his face was still pressed against the back of Vile's neck, nipping it as he whispered, "Mmmm, I thought you smelled amazing before but when you're in the bath…! Your scent… so sweet and captivating~! And your skin… so soft and warm~!"

Vile froze at Sanguine's little flirty compliments. They reminded Vile of what Hircine said to him when he took his virginity. Shaking the troubling memory of that violent night from his mind, he concentrated on keeping his composure before his fellow princes. However, as much as he hated to admit it, Sanguine's honeyed words and skilled touches turned something on within him. It sent a pleasant shiver down his naked back and caused a tightness in the pit of his stomach. He found himself desiring more much to his spoken rejections.

"I've never seen Sanguine this worked up~! Seems he really wants you~! As do I~! Will you accept?" Mephala snickered as she licked her lips.

"If I accept, will you guys finally leave me alone afterwards till I reach a decision?" Vile asked trying to stop Sanguine from nipping further down his neck.

"Oh, of course, ~!" Mephala responded, seemingly ready to pounce on Vile at any moment.

Vile was silent for a moment before sighing, "Fine! I accept your deal then…"

"That's all we needed to hear~!" Mephala managed to get out over her pants and wicked chuckles as she climbed onto Vile's lap, sandwiching Vile between them.

Vile could practically feel Sanguine's smirk as he bit the back of his neck. Another pleasant shiver shot down Vile's back as Mephala started to kiss and nip the front of his neck. Vile gently placed his hands on Mephala's shoulders as he tries to relax. His own body oddly felt like it was going crazy, but he tried his best to keep his composure.

Sanguine leaned forward slightly and kept ravishing his neck as hands slid up and down his thighs till they reached Vile's not-so-impressive member. Vile jolted at Sanguine sudden and rough rubbing of it, but he couldn't squeak out any moans due to Mephala kissing him at the same time. She immediately deepened their kiss as her hands explored his chest.

She pulled away slowly with a smirk as she whispered, "You taste so much sweeter without an amateur's bitter flavor on~!"

"Hmmm, speaking of amateurs~! I think this little prince is an amateur himself! Why don't we teach him a thing or two?" Sanguine whispered as well then proceed to lick the shell of Vile's ear, earning another pleasant shiver from the prince.

"What a perfect idea~!" Mephala snickered and leaned back down to kiss Vile's neck.

Vile remained quiet. He did admit he was slightly skilled but still an amateur to sex. Learning a thing or two from the prince of lust and the prince of sex wouldn't hurt. Besides, his body's urging need for this copulation had blurred his mind into a slight haze. He felt weak and vulnerable, but also needy and sensational of the touches he was receiving. Sanguine slid his hands smoothly up his body and down his arms till he reached Vile's hands. He grabbed the edges of them and placed them on Mephala's hips, trailing them up then cupping them around her voluptuous breasts. Mephala moaned out slightly into Vile's neck as she started to rub her crotch onto Vile's member, muffling out a moan by keeping his mouth shut.

Sanguine smirked and bite the end of Vile's ear, whispering through his teeth, "There~! That's it~! Feel the tender, soft flesh of her breasts between your hands~! You can play with them if you wish so… she likes that~! I will just…!"

Vile's mind was in such a blur that he forgot he was actually still sitting on Sanguine's thighs. Sanguine easily, and using the water a lube, slide into Vile. Vile jumped and tensed up, feeling the same slight pain from all the other times rush back to him. He was still sensitive to the touch there after what Molag Bal did to him, but something felt oddly wrong. Something slide into both his entrances. This shocked and confused him but he had to admit that it felt considerably breathtaking, breaking his mouth open for a pleasure filled moan. He felt slightly squished against Mephala's breasts earning a slightly louder moan from her.

Vile lowered his head onto Mephala's shoulder, panting but also looking down to see if he could get a hint on how, earning a purr from Sanguine as he mumbled, "Ahhh~! Such lovely sounds~! But oh my Vile~! You're so tight and wondrous in both spots dear Vile~! Hehe, no wonder I got so turned on that my second member came out to play~! Your sweet scent was no trick~!"

Vile blinked and was about to question him but Mephala once again smashed their lips together, kissing him ever so sweetly. As they continued their kiss, Sanguine suddenly leaned back against the edge of the bath and Mephala moved Vile's hands from her breasts to her sides. She pressed herself against Vile's body, pushing him back onto Sanguine. Sandwiched between both princes, Vile felt another familiar sensation jolt through his body as Mephala slide Vile into her. Vile felt moaned along with Mephala in their kiss as together, both princes started moving on Vile. One thrusting, and once bouncing. Vile felt blinded by lust and the need of this intercourse. His mind frozen from rational thought and reason from the tight grip these princes had on him. In their grasp, Vile felt like a fly in a spider-filled web.


	6. A Sly Devil

Vile gripped tightly onto Mephala as he felt his body shiver from releasing. He didn't know how long they've been at this but both Mephala and Sanguine finally look satisfied after who knows how many releases. Contemptment covered their faces as Mephala slowly got off Vile and Sanguine pulled out of him. Vile panted as he moved off Sanguine's lap and hopped onto the bath's edge, hissing slightly from a bit of soreness. He grabbed a towel by the edge and started drying himself, hiding his crooked grin under the towel. He was very satisfied with what happened but for a different reason.

"Now THAT… was pleasure~!" Sanguine huffed out with a pleased smile as he leaned his head back.

"Oh yea… That was amazing~! You have quite a luxurious body you know Vile~! Even though we pleasured you, it still rings out tantalizing signals~! I do hope you'll come to me again if you ever want true satisfaction and pleasure~!" Mephala snickered as she bit her lip in anticipation to what might come.

"I can agree that even though I'm satisfied now… your body still radiates enticingly~! Wait... Hey! Don't forget me now! I wanna join that party!" Sanguine snickered along with Mephala.

Mephala looked over at Vile as she spoke, "Hmmmm~! What do you say Vile~? Let's take it a step furth-"

"Nope~!" Vile cheerfully replied as he dried his hair still covering his grin.

"Ok! Then let's-Wait… what did you say?" Mephala started cheerfully but stopped herself, confused.

"I said nope~! Hehe, you two fell short on on our deal here anyway~! So why would I come back for more~?" Vile snorted as he was looking ahead, facing away from them.

"What do you mean?" Sanguine blinked as him and Mephala glanced at each other before looking over at Vile.

"We did do our part, We gave you true pleasure! You said you're gonna take us off the scroll if we did so…" Mephala said biting her lip as eyes twitched in confusion.

Vile just finished putting on his accessories and was slowly tying the rope around his toga. He pulled on the rope, tightening it, and stood up so casually as he placed a right hand on his hip. He turned his head to the side to show only half of his face and lifted his left hand up, as if to look at his nails. His wicked smirk revealed itself to Mephala and Sanguine, shining a clearer picture on what really just happened.

"Oh really? I don't remember saying I definitely would. I only agreed to considering taking you off… and with such a poor performance by you, the princes of sex and lust… by Anu, even Boethiah was more pleasurable than you two~!" Vile spoke, starting to chuckle a tiny bit.

Mephala growled, "How is that possible!? She knows nothing about-"

"Yet that amateur gave me more pleasurable than either of you~! Boethiah hides quite a delightful but also skilled body under all that armor and stubbornness~! Hehe, seems you two are missing out~! But with all that in mind, considering what is done…" Vile snorted out as his chuckle turned into a laugh, smirking ever so wide.

Vile turned his body to fully face the two princes in his bath as he looked down at them. He started rubbing his hands together as his gold eyes gleamed. His teeth shining a bit under his wide, sinister grin.

"I've decided I'm NOT taking you off and not only that… but I'm gonna yell for Barbas and Umbra once I open that door, saying that you two raped me! So unless you want to meet the same dickless fate of Molag Bal, I suggest you leave~!" Vile snicker out as his small laugh turn maniacally.

Vile kept up his loud laugh and backing up to the door, making Sanguine shoot up from the water and yelling, "Why would you do that?! Even if we weren't as good as Boethiah, doesn't mean we didn't pleasure you! We fulfilled our part so we deserved more consideration!"

Vile died down his laughter a bit but still keeping his smirk as he sneered down at them. His eyes suddenly shot to the bottom right of him as he reached down. There, he picked up the scroll he secretly hide behind unlit candles. He gently tapped the scroll on his left palm as he looked down at it then looked back up at the two baffled princes his bath.

"You see, I simply saw the opportunity to trick you two and took it to action when you said deal. Besides, It's me who's considering, not you. You can't make that call dear ol' Sanguine~!" Vile muffled once last chuckle before finally before taking a deep breath to silence himself completely.

He slowly took deep breaths and closed his eyes, listening to Mephala and Sanguine curse as they try to rush out of the bath. There splashing proved to Vile that they were struggling and clearly panicked. Seems the threat of Barbas and Umbra was stronger than he anticipated but they should've known. He wouldn't bend that easy to agree to a deal if he didn't have a trick up his sleeve. After all that's happened to Vile, he felt an extreme, blissful relief wash over him. Revenge is very sweet and easy when you're a masterful pretender.

Vile lowered his head before busting open the door and screaming, "BARBAS! UMBRA! HELP ME!"

Vile gave a fake whimper and fell to his knees, gripping the doorframe and clutching the scroll in one of his hands. He started to make his body shake violently and faked out some tears, hearing Mephala whisper harshly at Sanguine. He could feel their glares on his back but he kept up his act. Especially, when Barbas came charging over in his armored skaafin form with Umbra close behind.

"Master…! What… happened…" Barbas started but stopped as Vile could hear his hound sniffing through that dog-faced helmet.

A deep growl pitched from Barbas throat as Vile climbed up Barbas, hosting himself back on his feet and whimpered out, "I-It's exactly what you think, my hound… Those two INSECTS raped me in there… but~!"

Vile looked over at Umbra who was narrowing his eyes at him. Umbra was seeing right through his act and Vile need to act quickly before his cover is truly blown. Vile moved from Barbas to Umbra before his hound started to glow red again. Vile looked up at Umbra with teary eyes, hiding his fingers as glowed a familiar changing-form gold color. Umbra looked down at him, blinking a bit as Vile flicked with his glowing fingers. Umbra's form quickly shaped back down into the Umbra sword in Vile's hand.

Taking a deep breath as he put back on his act and handed the blade to Barbas with a shaky voice, "H-Here…! Use Umbra in this form…! P-Please make them pay like how you made Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon pay…!"

Barbas quickly took the Umbra sword, donning the black cape once more as he marched into the bathhouse. Vile stood by the door a second till he heard the of crashing water and a high-pitch screech from Sanguine. Mephala was spitting out curses in daedric but that's all Vile wanted to hear as he shut the door to the bathhouse. He giggled slightly to himself as he turned around, walking the side of his house with a slight happy bounce. He walked the side till he was at the front of his house, seeing that Barbas and Umbra left no trace of the three lady princes here. He saw his stump chair and bounced towards it, flopping into it as he took a deep but satisfying breath and closed his eyes. His mind was rushing full of exciting thoughts, but Vile wanted to calm his mind.

He started to say out, "The plan I made when I created my scroll seems to have… changed."

The bright, glistening light from his realm felt relaxing with his eyes closed. Didn't hurt them as much but the cool breeze made him jolt a bit. He just came out of a hot bath and the cold air stung his skin a bit, especially the skin on his head.

Vile felt the cool breeze once more on his face and through his hair as he whispered to himself, "All the princes are racing to me…"

The rustling of the trees and grass around him mostly cancelled out any displeasing voices and the clouds blocked out the harsh light. His tranquility was shattered when the clouds parted and a slight screech came from the bathhouse when the breeze died down a bit. Vile's eyebrow twitched a bit and open only his left eye to look in the direction of the sound. Another scream rang out, letting Vile able to pinpoint where they were coming from. The bathhouse. Vile's snorted, dismissing it as one of Sanguine's sissy screeches.

Vile continued to whisper himself, trying to ignore the light and quiet noises from the bathhouse as he was getting slightly annoyed, "...to gain my favor so that they can get there name's crossed off my scroll…"

As if his realm felt his irritation, another breeze quickly rolled in and rustled the foliage around him once more. Clouds came back to cover the light and Vile closed his eye back up, grinning widely as he felt the tranquility come back to him. His realm knew how to please him oh so well.

He continued once more, "...because Hermaeus Mora told them all that I have a scroll that could cripple them all…"

The sound of clanking armor interrupted his tranquility once more, but it wasn't Barbas. It sounded like a march of soldiers. Vile realized it was a group of skaafin guards that patrolled his realm. Vile waited from them to past so they wouldn't think he was talking to them.

A large breeze rolled in but something odd came with the sound. It sounded like a portal opening. Vile brushed it off as the skaafin walking by leaving as he finished his statement.

"...but they all failed to remember who I am and now I will have all the fun…!" Vile stopped his statement when felt a large shadow loom over him.

Vile opened his eyes and was meet with a large shadow of a muscular, four armed figure holding was seemed to be a glowing ball. Vile blinked as he held up a hand to block the light behind it. His eyes adjusted seeing only the red skin on the figure and the blue on the ball it was holding. He realized who this was and what it was carrying.

"So you dare visit me Mehrunes Dagon!? Along with an eye sentinel of Molag Bal?!" Vile hissed out and glared, holding up his hand still.

"I do dare, Clavicus Vile, but hear Molag Bal and I out before you call your hound and sword." Mehrunes Dagon spoke strangely silent, whispering almost.

Vile gave it a bit of thought before faking a sigh, "Oh fine! So tell me then... why are you here at the prince of bargains doorstep?"


	7. Realization

"You know what I am here, Vile." Mehrunes Dagon groaned.

"Ahhh! The scroll… like every other prince…I should've known." Vile huffed and mutter under his breath.

"Well besides your curse as well, what else would I be here for?" Dagon rolled his eyes and snorted.

Vile frowned and mumbled, "Maybe to apologize… but whatever."

Vile had to admit, Hermaeus Mora certainly was fast on telling everyone what he did and Vile was getting pretty annoyed at the constant swarm of princes. Vile huffed and shuffled in his chair, staring up at Dagon. His gaze turned towards Molag's sentinel eye, who hadn't said a single word yet. Vile wondered though why Molag Bal didn't come in person with Mehrunes Dagon.

Dagon cleared his throat and began to speak, "But tell me wha-"

"Wait!" Vile interrupted him, holding out his hand with a smirk starting to creep on his face as he continued, "Why aren't you fully here nor said a single word, Molag Bal?"

Dagon looked down at the eye sentinel as it was fixated on Vile. The eye, never blinking, looked down at Vile. It was still silent and unemotional but Vile could feel Molag Bal on the other end of the eye. Vile knew why Molag couldn't be there or wasn't speaking but they didn't know that.

"Well, Molag Bal? I'm waiting~!" Vile snickered as he teasingly held a hand up to his ear.

They sat there in silence for a bit as Molag didn't say a single word. Dagon looked back and forth from the eye to Vile. Vile frowned and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. Dagon moved the eye back and placed his hand, lifting up a finger to Vile as if to say 'Wait' while he whispered something aggressively to the eye.

Vile raised an eyebrow as Dagon looked back at me, dropping his finger and saying, "Forgive us for that… I don't think he liked your teasing."

"Hmph! Not very wise to treat a fellow prince...!" Vile turned his head away in a sassy manner with a pout, but his gold eyes flashed slightly at them as he continued, "Especially one who has the power to cripple you… very unwise indeed."

Dagon frowned a bit a he clutched the eye sentinel a bit before muttering out, "Look, can we negotiate or not?"

"Oh fine! What do you each offer to have me remove you two? Think wisely before speaking, as you two were part of the reason why this scroll came to be!" Vile growled out, becoming very impatient and annoyed fast.

Dagon raised his chin slightly as he spoke with a cocky tone, "I offer you souls. Whatever Molag Bal offered that one time for… you know… I'll offer double that amount!"

"Double huh…hmmm..." Vile hummed as his impacent annoyance turned into a great sense of desire but also curiosity.

Vile moved his crossed arms apart and away from his chest. He leaned back all the way in his chair and started tapping his fingers together. A huge smirk recreased on his face as his eyebrows raised gleefully. Now they had something to deal.

"To offer such an amount of souls, you must be quite... desperate~!" Vile snickered.

"I wouldn't say desperate… just wanting to get back in good terms with you plus get our names off that scroll." Dagon frowned as he groaned a reply to try and hold back from getting mad at the slight insult.

"Our? So you're paying for Molag Bal as well huh…? Hmmm, tsk tsk! For the price of two princes, plus getting on better terms… you're gonna have to offer a bit more, Mehrunes Dagon~!" Vile hummed a chuckle as he bit his bottom lip with great delight into what else he could make Dagon offer.

Dagon's frown creased into a slight snarl as he narrowed his eyes. The sentinel eye of Molag looked up at Dagon before looking back down at Vile. Dagon calmed slightly as he gave out a big sigh.

He replied with a mumble, "Perhaps then… I could train you?"

"Train me?"

"Yes. To be stronger."

"And why would I want that?"

"To be more able to defend yourself then to always have to rely on... your mutt... Barbas…." Dagon answered as he his face slowly came to a realization as he stared down at him.

Vile's amused smirk died down to a slight nervous neutrals state as he knew what Dagon realized. Barbas wasn't here to protect him. Vile quickly flashed his eyes to the side to look over where the bathhouse to see that the door is completely open, meaning Barbas wasn't in the bathhouse anymore. If he wasn't there then where did that dog go with Umbra? Vile looked around a bit, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, then looks back at Dagon who seemed closer then where he was before. Dagon reached his free hand up to Vile while he stepped closer.

Vile narrowed his eyes and growled out, "That's close enough! Don't take another step near me!"

"But your…" Dagon mumbled, staring down at Vile with a lustful look as if he were under a spell.

"My what?" Vile forced out through his lips nervously.

"...Your body… It's bewitching~!" Dagon mumbled as he reached closer with the same look, unphased by anything.

Dagon was so close now. He was practically was as close as he could walk to Vile now as his shadow casted over him, darkening the area around Vile. He wondered what was happening and why this sudden, lustful urge coming from Dagon. It was odd and out of place, like Dagon was under a spell and didn't care about anything else then him. Even the eye sentinel of Molag seemed confused as it kept looking back and forth between them. Dagon reached his extended hand out further to Vile's face as he loomed over him. Vile was practically sunken as far as he could go in his stump chair but Dagon's hand still touched his face. His fingers slowly ran across his jawline, cupping the side of his face. His thumb kept brushing his cheek gently causing Vile to froze.

This was strange and it started to make Vile very uneasy. He tried to push Dagon's hand away from his face but it was like it was locked in place. Vile kept pressing against his hand even if it was useless and looked up at him. Dagon's kept that unphasing gaze on Vile's face as it began to drool. This uneasiness brought back those haunting memories of the previous events. Of what happened with Hircine and that terrible night of Molag Bal taking him. Vile hated this. With were he thinks this is going and those horrible reminders, made his face heat up. He was gonna cry. He didn't want too, especially after his big triumph win against Sanguine and Mephala. He was so confident a moment ago, but that look that crept onto Dagon's face drained it away. Only thing Vile could do now was give a whine and cute face in hopes that ether Dagon with stop or Barbas will come.

"S-Stop this Dagon…! O-Or...or…" Vile began whine with a shaky voice.

"Or you'll do what…?" Dagon growled with a smirk as he leaned his down closer to Vile's face.

Vile stayed silent and lifted his hands up slightly. He felt those tears weld up at the ends of his eyes and blurred his vision, but he pouted slightly. When Dagon got close enough, Vile grabbed that bull ring piercing once more and yanked it down. Dagon's head shot down into Vile's lap, his head being about the size of his body. Vile leaned forward, pressing his head against Dagon's as he twists the ring slightly causing a painfully grunt from Dagon. He blinked and looked at Vile in confusion.

Vile sniffled and pouted a growl as he spoke, "I-I'll do this again! I still can pin you, remember?!"

Dagon, looking confused still, blinked some more before blurting out, "Wha-what did I do wrong?!"

"Don't play stupid with me, you big, red meanie! You know wha-what you did…!" Vile said practically crying.

Vile couldn't say why, but those resurgence of memories triggered something in him. All these emotions just hit him at once that he couldn't figure out how to react to this. Vile closed his eyes and felt those hot tears fall from his eyes. As he started to cry, he heard the eye sentinel starting move rapidly as if Molag was trying to warn of something. The sound of crunching grass overpowered the air as Vile heard something collide into Dagon, ripping the ring away from his grip. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want too. Vile just kept his hands suspended in the air as he cried, hiccuping occasionally. He only paused slightly when he felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around him and lift him up from the chair. He felt his face being pressed against something warm. Vile rested his hands on the warmth as it felt like the top of someone's shoulder. The figure started swaying from side to side slightly as it whispered shushes into his ear. Vile buried his face into the shoulder still crying.

A familiar warm and gentle voice whispered between shushes, "Alright… that's enough messing around with prince's today! Umbra, can you take care of them?"

"Oh no problem, Barbas~! He'll share the same fate of Molag Bal… Sanguine… Mephala… hehe~!" Umbra's darker, tense toned voice sounded out over the shushes.

"Y-your kidding! I… I didn't do… anything…" Dagon yelled out.

Barbas growled but didn't respond. Vile felt the movement of Barbas walking as he peeked his eyes open and saw Barbas's skaafin form's face. The arms wrapped around Vile tighten as he was brought in their home.


	8. Haunting Memories

Vile felt himself be placed on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. He started to wipe his eyes as he heard Barbas shift and press his large, furry dog body against his back. Barbas curled around Vile, placing his head on his paws. Vile took some deep breaths before relaxing into Barbas's fur, still silent. He didn't know what to feel now. Those memories still lurked fresh in his mind as he stared into the fire. He looked down at Barbas before he started to pet him.

"Master… are you ok now?" Barbas asked, perking his head slightly.

"Y-yea… I think so now…" Vile respond softly as he kept petting Barbas's head, wondering why Barbas choose this place to place him.

"Good… so what happened this time?" Barbas asked, tilting his head.

Vile started to speak, "I really don't… know. All was fine and we discussing a deal like what I wanted but…"

Barbas nudged him slightly, saying, "But...?"

"But… like the others… like everyone recently! They look at my body and get… well, lustful for me! I don't get the sudden new interest in me! They've seen this form of me so many times! Why now? Why all this… need for me? It's ruining my plan!" Vile complained as he gripped into Barbas's fur.

Barbas frowned saying, "Do you think this weird fascination with you is what triggered everything?"

"More than likely, but I don't know what is causing it…" Vile mumbled, pouting slightly.

Barbas whined out, "Master… maybe we should focus on that more than this plan… it's too much interference plus it really brought some traumatizing events to you!"

"But Barbas, we already started it and all we're doing is seeing what princes would offer me! I can't change the fact that my so-called brother told everyone about the scroll… the scroll! Barbas did you grab it when you grabbed me?!" Vile blurted out.

Barbas flicked his ears back and shook his head, "N-no! I didn't!"

Suddenly, Vile felt something was tossed at his back and turned around to see the scroll on the floor behind him. Vile quickly grabbed it and looked up to see Umbra there. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and flicked his sleek, black hair behind his shoulders. He was covered in slight flecks of blood but without a single scratch on him.

"Didn't I say to be more careful with that scroll? It's like your purposely trying to lose it!" Umbra groaned, rolling his eyes.

Vile frowned and growled, "Am not! And watch your tongue around me, Umbra! I'm in no mood to deal with your sass!"

Umbra growled, "My sass? I'm not the one who lied to Barbas to make him beat up Mephala and Sanguine! And you're the one wandering away from us and getting into-"

"Umbra." Barbas interrupted him with a sudden loud and firm voice.

"What?" Umbra yelled.

"Why don't you go back outside and make sure no more princes bug our master before you make things worse for yourself." Barbas growled out slightly curling his lip.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Barbas gave a loud snarl and jerked, curling his lips and baring his teeth. Umbra stayed silent for a bit, before sighing and walking back over to the door. He stopped right in front of it and looked back at them.

He looked back stating, "Fine! Just… be careful alright?"

"We will." Vile said, rolling his eyes now.

Once Umbra left, Barbas calmed down and huffed. He rested his head back down on his paws. Vile looked down at him a little shocked.

"Well, you handled that… well." Vile said, continuing to pet Barbas.

"Sometimes, Umbra gets on my nerves." Barbas grumbled but started wagging his tail from his master's affection towards him.

"I see that… but I'm surprised you're not mad…" Vile added.

"For you lying? I eventually figured out you were, but I was just mad at Mephala and Sanguine still for… you know…" Barbas mumbled.

"Don't remind me…"

"Sorry master… nothing bad really happened in that bathhouse… right?" Barbas asked.

Vile snorted slightly and started to speak, "Well besides their failed attempt to pleasure me… they-"

Barbas shot his head up and gave Vile a look before asking, "Wait! You let them…?"

"Yes I did, but I told them off afterwards by saying Boethiah was waaay more pleasurable than them~! Oh…!" Vile perked up right at the end of his sentence.

As Barbas tilted his head, Vile continued, "They told me that they well… lied. Boethiah really didn't leave me in one Sanguine's pocket realms, they just stole me from my bed."

"So… are you not mad anymore at Boethiah?" Barbas asked, starting to slightly wag his tail hopefully.

"No! I still am!" Vile blurted out with a look of great distress.

Barbas's tail slowly stopped as he whined out, "But why? If she didn't do anything then-"

"She left me there…! Alone…! She, out of all the princes, should've known why that was a bad idea! She tried- ugh nevermind…" Vile sighed as he plopped his hands on top of his head, gripping it tightly.

Barbas was silent for a bit before suddenly getting up and padding over to the open chest in the corner of the room. Vile looked up in confusion to why Barbas suddenly got up but also why he went to that chest. Vile hadn't touched that chest in eras as it held a lot of objects he used to play with in the beginning when he took up a more child-like imp form. Barbas was rummaging through it till he grabbed something and pulled his snout up. When he turned around, he stopped and looked at Vile with what was an old wooden sword. It was chipped and dented from all the play sessions he did in the beginning Vile assumed. Vile's face slowly lit up with shock as Barbas slowly approached him. Vile shifted his body to face Barbas and held out his hands as Barbas finally came up to him. He dropped the wooden sword in his hands. Vile gripped the tiny wood sword in his hand and couldn't help but feel a smile crease back on his face.

"Master… Do you remember how you got this?" Barbas calmly asked, lowering his head to look Vile in the eyes.

Vile gave a bit of thought but he strangely found that memory absent from his mind as he whispered response, "I can't seem to recall how…"

"It was a gift." Barbas answered for him.

"A gift? From who?" Vile perked up, confused but curious as well.

"From Boethiah. Back then, we both were always using sticks and branches as fake swords. When Boethiah came to your realm for a deal once… you... heh.." Barbas chuckled slightly but continued, "You whacked her in the nose when you swung your branch up. You used to always look up to Boethiah and always would go on about how you'd wanna be a warrior like her… but she wouldn't pay any attention to you…. So when that happened, you started to get so scared that she would be mad…"

Barbas stopped a bit and nudged Vile's chin with his snout. Vile looked up from the sword and to Barbas with the same shocked expression. Barbas smiled slightly and placed his paw on Vile's leg.

He started once more, chuckling slightly, "Hehe… you started to cry cause you thought you were now gonna be on her bad side! Boethiath and I tried to calm you down but… nothing was really working so she took that branch and made a little wooden sword for you. She told you that you had a really powerful swing and would make a fine warrior. Haaah… Your face lit up so bright with this great gleeful smile… and she pat you on the head saying.."

Barbas stopped and stayed silent for a bit before Vile spoke up, urging Barbas to continue, "And what did she say? Don't just stop there!"

Barbas looked up and chuckled, "She said that you could even beat her in a match cause you weren't alone. You had me but… she added 'with a bit of practice, of course!' and drew her dagger. Ahhh, we all were laughing as we played and ran around this realm…! She surprisingly was so nice and good with you when playing... even when she finally mentioned and made a deal with you! You were so happy and excited..."

Vile was silent with shock and he looked back down at the sword. He wanted to believe that Barbas made up that story, but something in the tone of voice and the look on his face said the opposite. If this really happened, how come Vile couldn't remember any of it. In fact, the more he tried to remember the times when he was in that child-like imp form with Barbas and others... The more he realized he couldn't remember any of the good times from then. He wondered why. He really wanted to remember those times again and remember how everyone was before this infatuation to him began. He tried to see if he can retrieve those memories a bit longer but sighed and gave up as he couldn't do it. He stood up, clutching the sword, and walked over to the chest. Barbas stood up as well barking slightly. He placed it back in there with was a plethora of other items. There was a yo-yo, a blue stuffed pig, many whistles of sorts and etc. Vile smiled and closed the chest, hoping that Barbas remembers all the good times with those objects so he could tell him more stories.

He stood back up, stretching and yawning as he spoke, "All right Barbas… let's go to get some rest.."

"Of course master and don't worry…" Barbas barked out as he nodded, walking next toe Vile as they walked to their room, "...I'll be right at your side."


	9. Mad Situation

Vile slowly felt his body wake up as he opened his eyes slowly, hearing loud thuds on his door. He groaned and shuffled slightly, pulling a pillow over his head before trying to go back asleep. Though he really didn't need to sleep, he still enjoyed doing so and hated to get woken up from it. He heard Barbas grumble and roll over off his pillow, standing up and stretching. The knocking ceased a bit after all the movement and Barbas began padding over to the door, opening it. Vile let out another groan as he sat up and began to pout, letting the pillow slowly fall onto his lap. He looked around slightly and made sure everything was in place, noting that the scroll was still at the side of his bed by Barbas's bed. Vile really just wanted to know what was so important that he had to be woken up.

Barbas was standing by the open door and there was Umbra, staring at Vile as he spoke, "It's the afternoon, you slept almost the entire day! It's about time you get up now, Master! Besides, one of your skaafin is looking for you."

"Really? That's what you woke me up for? For your information, I love to sleep in!" Vile grumbled out as he rubbed his eye.

"Yea, it is what I woke you up for! Besides, that skaafin seemed very determined to talk to you. Urging quickly for me to get you by your door." Umbra snorted.

Vile and Barbas froze. None of the skaafin dared ever approached his home, let alone right up to the door. They usually get timid when they approach his stump chair or even patrolling around this area.

Barbas started a low growl as he barked out, "What did this skaafin look like?"

Umbra looked a little confused but turned to the side and raised his hand up to his chin to think, exclaiming, "He looked like a regular skaafin to me… though he acted a little weird."

Vile slowly got out of his bed, asking, "Weird?"

"Yea, this skaafin liked to ramble on and on about seemingly nothing… just tangents about random things…" Umbra explained.

"Like?" Barbas asked Umbra in a curious tone, as he looked back to watch Vile approach them.

Umbra started, "Well, just… things! Things that didn't really make any sense… like he was-"

"Crazy." Vile finished for Umbra as he ushered him to move aside.

Barbas looked at Vile and whined out, "You don't think that… HE arrived, Master?"

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Vile groaned as he stopped and look back at them from the hallway.

"Who are we talking about?! And what does this have to do with that skaafin?!" Umbra asked, looking confused still.

Vile blinked and frowned, saying, "It means, dummy, that you've been tricked!"

"Wait, what?!" Umbra blurted out with shock mixing in with his confusion now.

Barbas frowned and raised an eyebrow at Umbra before groaning out, "Stop playing stupid, Umbra!"

"I really don't… know…" Umbra trailed off.

Vile rolled his eyes and said, "We're talking about the madgod, Sheo-"

"Sheogorath~!"

Suddenly, that familiar accented voice rang through the hallway. That familiar prince in his flashy purple and red suit top with that bright white cravat phased through the wall across the door to his room, kicking Umbra into the room. He landed gracefully on his black boots in front of the door before slamming the door shut. He looked over at Vile with those golden cat eyes and his wicked smirk as he warded the door. He chuckled like a maniac, making his medium-length white hair bounce along with his light brown baggy pants. Vile eyes shot open as Sheogorath started to approach him, stumbling slightly back a few steps before falling backwards. Sheogorath laughed before tackling Vile to the ground in a big hug.

He started rubbing his slightly bearded face against Vile's exclaiming happily, "Ahhh! Clavicus Vile~! It's been so looong~! You should write more often! Oh! Oh! Yes! You should write! Then tell Barbas to turn into a sheep and deliver it! Haha!"

Vile faked a chuckled, saying nothing else and staying frozen under Sheogorath. He was laying on top of Vile on the floor but moved slightly, bring his legs up by Vile's arms as he hugged tighter. His rough nuzzles with his beard made Vile's skin itch, causing his to twitch subtly. He really wasn't afraid of Sheogorath. In fact, Sheogorath uses Vile's sphere more often than any other prince beside Vile himself but there is always a catch with him. He's known to play tricks on his fellow princes and ends up embarrassing them or, in case of Vile, drastically crippling them that teach us princes lessons. Vile still never forgave Sheogorath for the trick he played when creating Umbra, but not like Vile could do anything against him. Making Sheogorath your enemy is a very unwise decision since being mad givens a strange power capable of anything, but Vile's power is quite the same when wishing. Vile thought it was better to probably take that lesson for what it is and still stay neutral to Sheogorath.

Sheogorath interrupted Vile's thoughts with a loud hackle before asking, "Hey! Hey Vile!"

"What Sheogorath?" Vile responded with a whisper, trying to hold back hissing out as Sheogorath let go of him and sat on Vile's belly.

"Dooooo you think you can make frogs in my realm produce sheep wool?" Sheogorath asked, tilting his held with that big toothy grin and bouncing slighting on Vile.

Vile mumbled, "Yes I can, but-"

"Reeeeallly? Oooo! Oooo! Can you make it rain cheese in my realm occasionally? No, wait! How about cheese AND… boots! Can you do that? Can you?" Sheogorath eagerly asked like an excited mortal child.

Vile sighed deeply and grumbled out, "Once again, yes I can… But I don't do deals for free, Sheogorath… You know that!"

"Ooo! How about we make some, yes?" Sheogorath asked eagerly again and once more, bouncing harshly on Vile's gut.

Vile groaned from the bouncing and said hushly, "If you want too, I won't oppose… but sto-"

"Oooor…!" Sheogorath interrupted grinning wider and bouncing more as he continued, "How about we do anything! I've been soooo bored lately! But you made things interesting in Oblivion, finally, with that scroll! Watching almost all of the other princes go on a mad dash to your realm was hilarious! Haha!"

"S-So you are here for that scroll..!" Vile finally hissed out and grabbed Sheogorath's sides to make him stay still.

This made Sheogorath stop bouncing but also frown and raise an eyebrow as he looked down at Vile. Vile couldn't tell if Sheogorath was really upset or just slightly unpleasant about this gesture, but Vile held his ground. He returned the expression and even tightened his grip. Sheogorath just kept looking down at him, locking their eyes even. They stared at each other a bit before Sheogorath laughed slightly and started leaning forward, crossing his fingers and rest his elbows on Vile's shoulders. Vile hissed slightly from the uncomfortable position Sheogorath put them in.

"Yes I was, or maybe I wasn't… who knows haha!" Sheogorath laughed and continued, "I really came here cause… I want to know why. Why this sudden interest in you? Believe me, when I say that I do feel this strange, mesmerizing lure to ya but that's crazy talk! I wouldn't do that! At least not now hehe…~! But really, tell me why?"

Vile was a taken back a little by that comment and question. Vile really never thought that Sheogorath would get attracted as well, let alone ask the same questions that Barbas and Vile asked last night. He wondered if Sheogorath was listening in last night or really how long was Sheogorath in his realm as a skaafin.

"T-Tell you why?! I don't know why! I would like to know why though! And it seems you know something so… spit it out, Sheogorath!" Vile blurted out, nervous about what else Sheogorath heard.

"Don't get persnickety with me, Clavicus Vile! You're weaselling with me, right? You know why, you're just not knowing right now, like right right now! Hehe! Like playing a game of opossum, huh?" Sheogorath rambled out with occasional chuckles.

Vile gave a look like he was confused to what Sheogorath was saying and questioned, "Huuuuuh? What are you rambling about?!"

"Oh, so I was right! We're not knowing right now so I'll opossum too! But…! Tell me something Clavic-" Sheogorath began rambling on.

"Something." Vile snorted a slight chuckle, thinking he had to change the mood somehow and distract Sheogorath from this subject.

Sheogorath was silent for a bit before bursting out in laughter, shooting himself upwards and eventually falling backwards. He fell between Vile's legs, laughing like a madman as usual. Vile took this opportunity to sit up and take a deep breath, relieved that Sheogorath's weight was off him. Sheogorath was much taller and bulkier then Vile so he felt sorta crushed underneath him. He looked down at the madgod for a little bit before he sudden flicked himself back up, face to face with Vile.

"Ohhh boy~! That was a good one! I like that! Haha! Almost as good…~!" Sheogorath's chuckle turned into a wicked snicker as he continued, "As when you and Boethiah, made that deal for kiss back then! Ohoho! That one was good as well! Haha!"

Vile went slightly pale as the madgod leaned closer. He tried to scoot back but found out that Sheogorath had wrapped his arms around him secretly and was pulling him closer. Vile eyes widen as he felt Sheogorath's breath on his, ghosting his face over his.

"W-What are you talking about, madgod?"

"Ohhh, you don't remember? Like what your little sheep said last night…" Sheogorath started, but Vile grew even paler and even felt a bit dizzy knowing now that he was listening in last night.

Sheogorath continued, smirking wider at Vile's noticeable uncomfortableness, "Hehe, you absolutely adored Boethiah! You wanted to get on her good side, so for a first impression… You went to her realm without your hound, and tried to find her for a little deal! Not a smart move for the little trickster god you were, haha! A Hunger found you and you ran to hide underneath Boethiah's cape! She was surprised like me when I receive an invite to one of Sanguine's parties!"

As much as Vile didn't like the position he was in, he was intrigued by the story and asked, "W-What was the deal I made with her?"

"Hehe, you offered to give her throwing knives… in exchange for... a kiss on the cheek~! Ha! It was amazing! She looked around to make sure no one saaww… and…!" Sheogorath started before suddenly smashing his lips against Vile's cheek.

Vile froze and squeezed his eyes shut at the kiss to his cheek, blushing slightly. Sheogorath was a bit rough in kissing it and his beard made his cheek itch, but he could feel those gold cat eyes burn into his skin. Vile was taken off guard and realization struck him in what a position he was in.

"Awww! You reacted the same way as before! But with a smile, hehe!" Sheogorath laughed out once more.

Vile looked to the side, trying not make eye contact as he said, "I-I see… but look Sheogorath… are you coming here to deal or-"

"Deals? Deals! Oh no! I left Haskill with that newbie! I have to go back!" Sheogorath blurted out and suddenly jumped to his feet, looking down at Vile.

Vile felt his back reconnect with the floor as Sheogorath dropped him. He groaned slightly in pain and turned his head back at the madgod. He was smirking down at him before his figure started to break apart into purple butterflies.

"Ta Ta, little trickster~! I'll see you later and don't worry! We can make a deal about your scroll then, haha!" Sheogorath laughed out as he fully disappeared in an array of those purple butterflies.

Vile laid on the floor in complete shock. Sheogorath really just came to mess with him and nothing else. It made Vile irritated but also relieved that the madgod didn't do anything worse, especially since he told Vile that this strange attraction to him affects him. Vile was beginning to feel that this whole situation of him and the princes was worse than he thought. Vile began to also wonder why he couldn't remember what Sheogorath was telling him. Vile had to get to the bottom of this.


	10. The Reveal

Vile walked out of his house, marching straight to his stump chair while holding his head. He heard Barbas and Umbra burst open the door to the bedroom they were warded in. The sound of them frantically moving through the house and outside almost amused Vile. Barbas ran out first, perking his ears and tail as he sniffs the air. He spots Vile in the stump chair and races over to him.

"Master! Master! Are you alright?! Sheogorath didn't do anything to you, right?!" Barbas barked out as he tried to hold himself back from jumping on his master.

Barbas anxiously starts fidgeting like what mortal's pets do and Vile grumbles out, "I'm ok Barbas! Now calm down!"

Just as after Vile spoke, Umbra stumbled out of the house screaming, "Barbas! You practically ran me over in there!"

"Oh shush! I needed to find master!" Barbas huffed as he sat by his favorite side and lifted his chin up.

Umbra rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the stump chair, holding the scroll left at the bedside and mumbling, "Didn't need to overreact that way…"

Umbra tapped the end of the scroll onto Vile's shoulder and Vile grabbed it slowly, clenching it in his hands tightly. Vile kept quiet for once, staring down at the scroll. He just listened to the two argue slightly and stared in front of him. He was thinking of what happened with Sheogorath. As Vile thought about it, the mad gibberish he sprouted started to sound like a riddle of sorts, but what was most concerning was what wasn't a riddle. That whatever is happening to Vile's body, was even affecting the madgod. That also meant that the others will have to compete or deal with Sheogorath in the attraction to Vile's body, which in turn could deter others away. Vile was beginning to think maybe the madgod's attraction to him isn't really bad after all.

"Master… do you need anything?"

Barbas's sudden whine made Vile jump. He was rubbing the side of his head with the scrolls end due to a sudden headache he gained from that madgods kiss. Vile looked down at Barbas, who planted his head in Vile's lap. He was whining and looking pretty worried. He had every right to be after their previous encounters with the madgod. It's a feeling any prince gets when Sheogorath is around or even remotely interested in your affairs, it's never good usually but Vile is thinking otherwise.

"Master…?" Barbas whined again, lifting his head up slightly.

"Wha…? Oh… I'm fine Barbas!" Vile hissed through his closed lips.

Barbas frowned and muffed a bark as he spoke, "Master… I know when you're lying and you're not even trying to hide this one! What's wrong?"

"Just a headache… that stupid madgod kissed my cheek and it just came right after!" Vile complained.

Barbas flicked his ears back and whimpered, looking even more extremely worried. He was pressing his body against the stump chair as he tried to rest more of himself on his master's lap. Barbas was seemingly on edge but Vile was in no mood for a needy dog.

"Barbas! I swear if you don-" Vile started to yell but when he looked up he froze.

"Oh come on now Master! I'm worried!" Barbas whined, unaware of what his master was looking at.

Barbas nudged Vile's arm but Vile didn't move. Vile was looking around, scanning slowly but also staying quiet. He clutched the scroll to his chest as he kept scanning the tree line around him. Barbas was beginning to notice something wasn't right and began to look where his master was. Umbra put a hand on the hilt of his blade and looked around as well. Vile could feel it. Something or someone entered his realm and was trying to be quiet about it. A strange feeling of dread hit Vile when he looked up and he felt a strange feeling wash over him the more he looked. It was as if he was being stared at again. Vile knew this feeling well. It happened before when he was searching for Barbas, when he was trying to get Boethiah to help him take revenge and recently when he was writing the scroll. He was starting to get very nervous but also very annoyed of whoever was staring. Vile huffed as he began to give up looking around, thinking this is just another question to add to growing pile recently.

"...guess it's nothing… for now…" Vile mumbled as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

Barbas and Umbra looked at each other for a bit then back at Vile before Barbas spoke out, "W-what happened, master?"

"Something… or someone entered my realm… but tried to be inconspicuous to me." Vile hissed under his breath keeping a wary eye out in front of him.

Barbas flicked his ears back and Umbra drew his sword, saying, "Do you want me to have a look around?"

"And leave master unintended? What if something happens again where I can't defend him?" Barbas narrowed his eyes and was gonna curl his lip.

Umbra rolled his eyes and groaned out, "Oh stop fighting you two! You're gonna make my headache even worse!"

"White willow bark."

The sudden higher pitched but soothing voice behind the stump chair cause Umbra to suddenly swing his sword in that direction as Barbas whipped his head behind him. Vile watched the blade as it passed right over his head and right to that green-skinned, horned face of Malacath. Umbra's sword hit right onto his large tusked teeth, bouncing off them. Malacath looked unphased by the sword almost connecting with his face, he was just staring at Vile with those yellowish-green eyes. Vile looked back at him while sitting backwards on his chair, pouting almost at the presence of yet another prince. Malacath was standing there, crossing his arms over his bare chest, looking semi annoyed about Umbra's swing. He walked a little closer to the stump chair as his muscular legs thudded his feet against the grass with each step, barely moving his loincloth in the process. Even a sudden breeze in his realm couldn't lift that leathered loincloth adorned with skulls.

Malacath flashed a look to Umbra who still was baring his sword at him and grumbled, "Put your sword down, greenhorn. With a swing like that… you would have no chance of beating me…!"

Vile twitched a bit at Malacath's voice. The voice that was heard before was way to feminine for Malacath to have spoken as his voice was more deeper and harsher toned. Vile looked around and to the sides of Malacath to see if another was here. He still was rubbing the side of his head slightly from his now growing headache. He heard Barbas whine slight and stand up to turn around.

Malacath snorted slightly but didn't move his lips as a sweet feminine voice rang out again, "White willow bark helps with headaches."

Vile looked around a bit before eyeing Malacath saying, "And who did you bring with you?"

Malacath eyed him back, responding, "I didn't bring anyone… I met Meridia here when trying to find you."

"Meridia...?" Vile whispered, blinking his eyes a bit before looking behind Malacath.

Vile could see Meridia's recognizable golden glow with a bit of her flowing iridescent silk gown and the small flaps of those huge white feathered wings. He couldn't see the rest of her because of Malacath standing right in front of him. Vile slowly and secretly placed the scroll in his toga, staring at Malacath still. Vile sighed and got out of his chair, walking around it, as he placed himself between it and Malacath. He looked up at the grand Oathkeeper and stood his ground with his stare against the menacing figure Malacath posed.

Vile frowned slightly, gesturing with his eyes for him to move. He got a glare and slight growl in response, but Malacath moved to the side resentfully. Vile squinted as Meridia's golden light was brighter than he expected. He blinked and stopped staring when he felt Barbas's plush fur brush against his leg. He glanced down quickly to see Barbas sat right next to him.

Vile looked to the side, trying to slowly get used that bright light as he said, "I'm quite shocked to see you even came out of your Colored Rooms to see me, Meridia. Now, what were you talking about before?"

As Vile said that, he rubbed his hands together eagerly to what she was talking about before. He looked to his left and saw Umbra already put away his blade but still had his hand hovering over the hilt, staring only at Malacath. Vile looked down at Barbas and smirked, causing Barbas to look slightly nervous. Vile was starting to used to all his visits to a point were he automatically goes to toy with them. He stood their patiently as he looked back up at Meridia.

Vile heard a slight sigh followed by that sweet angelic voice, "White willow bark… it helps with headaches. You said you had one and I gave you a suggestion, Clavicus Vile… but that is not what I'm here for!"

"Nether am I." Malacath added in, stepping between them slightly as he continued, "What I want is to know why my sphere was used against me and why I'm on that blasted scroll of yours! I haven't wronged you once nor did I have anything to do those other princes 'race' to your pants! So why am I on?"

Meridia jumped in once more, "Exactly the same with me! I tolerated your role with those disgusting undead nightstalkers but yet you still put me on it! Why?!"

Vile rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head as he said, "And that's exactly why you're on it! You answered your own questions, morons! C'mon… I thought at least you here Meridia would be smart about it… warhammers-for-brains here I expected to be dumb!"

Malacath started to growl but Meridia blinked in silence before tilting her head slightly and asking, "What do you mean?"

Vile huffed and sassily put his hands on his hips, answering, "Both of you are on my scroll AND was cursed because you did nothing! See why now?"

Malacath blurted out, "But we didn't have to step in that situation! Why is it our job to-"

"Ah! No more complaining now, hammer-brain~! You're just gonna make my headache worse and that means I wouldn't want to be swayed to take you off that scroll anymore~!"

Barbas bumped into Vile's side and flicked his ears back as he looked up at him, "Master… You're not being very nice…"

Vile looked down at Barbas as a dark glare and low growl erupting from Malacath's throat, Vile spoke again, "Hey Barbas… guess what? I don't care~!"

Malacath growl became louder as he snarled out, "Why you little…! After all those times I spent with you when you paraded as a child-like imp?! All those times you interrupted my battles to play games and I did so?! Yet you treat me like this?!"

Vile blinked, taken aback from that comment as he scratched the side of he with a finger and tilted his head slightly. He was confused about what he said. Once more when someone mentioned the beginning years of him being a child-like imp, his mind draws a blank for those memories. This just added fuel to one of the questions burning in his mind and he just stood there silent but confused.

Barbas stepped between Vile and the others, clearing his throat and speaking up, "Let's get to the point here! You're on the scroll and you can't change that unless you offer my master something! You would've known that considering you've come here to the prince of BARGAINS. So… what do you offer?"

Merida crossed her arms and whispered, "I don't see why we have to offer anything to this devious trick…! How was I supposed to know anything was going on for me to step in anyway?! All I got was just that knowledge you were a virgin! That's it!"

Malacath nodded and grumbled, "Yea… the stupid book got us all in trouble here..!"

"Book… with knowledge saying... he was… oh no…" Umbra mumbled before he started to piece parts of the puzzle together.

"That along with master's… memory loss… by Anu!" Barbas whispered, looking down at the grass as Meridia and Malacath looked at them confused.

Vile parted his lips slightly and looked at them both blankly before looking down. He began to nod slowly and his face started to twitch. Malacath went wide-eyed and started to back up when he saw his expression. Vile clutched his fists into a tight ball as he started to shake. Barbas still looked shocked but when he noticed Vile's face, he started to back up as well. Umbra did the same thing when he looked up and saw it. The ground of his realm started to shake as Vile was about to explode with anger.

Vile suddenly start stomping his foot as he roared out, "HERMAEOUS MORA!"


	11. An Old Enemy

Vile stood there between everyone, steaming with anger. Umbra and Barbas seemed to have darted behind the stump chair while Meridia hid behind Malacath. All of them had their hands over their ears and looked at Vile with slight fright. The rumbling of his real stopped briefly as clouds above started to block out that bright blue sky that once blanketed his realm. Vile was angry beyond belief. He couldn't believe that once more, his sphere was used on him and that he was tricked again. He had to get back and he had to do it fast before his anger gets vented to the wrong daedra in the area.

Vile screamed out once more, "HERMAEOUS MORA! COME OVER HERE NOW, DAMN IT!"

Vile was panting a bit from his screaming but looked ahead of him as the familiar dark greenish mass started to form with a small amount of tentacle wiggling out. One of them was holding an opened black book as another tentacle seemed like it was pressed against a page, seemingly reading. Just as that big familiar eye opened up, Vile lashed his claws forward and sliced into that eye. He struck with such a force that before Mora could react to Vile screams, he was flung to the nearby ground with a thud. During that time, Mora shifted his form midair to his more mortal-like appearance as his book was flung with him. Mora almost looked like a sleek, dark green blanket laying on ground with how thick and long his robe was. He slowly lifted his body up from the ground with his shaky arms, seemingly stunned, but was forced back down by the force of Vile's foot.

Vile started stomping his foot down onto Mora's back as he yelled out, "DAMN YOU TO THE VOID, MORA! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?"

Mora tried to speak but the force of Vile's barrage prevented him from doing so. None of the others behind him tried to stop Vile from his outburst and remain in shock behind him. Vile was so mad that he wasn't getting an answer from Mora that he started getting angrier and slamming his foot down harder but it was stopped halfway. It connected with a tentacle that rapidly wrapped up his leg and around his body, snaking under Vile's arms till it covered his mouth. Vile had no time to react to his sudden entanglement till he was lifted into the air. He thrashed slightly against it but to no avail. Vile looked down to see that a bunch of tentacles had burst from a black mass on Mora's back. Slowly, Mora hoisted himself back up onto his feet and brushed off the dirt on his robe then picked up his book, holding it to his side. He sighed and adjust his clothing to properly realine it. Strangely, he let his hood fall from his head and reveal what he was "hiding" under it. Mora never usually let others see his face, not even Vile when masqueraded as an imp child.

Mora kept his head down as he spoke, "That was quite a… violent tantrum. Now, you're gonna be kept that way until you've… calmed down."

Vile struggled against the tentacles a bit but eventually stopped, giving Mora a glare as the prince of knowledge slowly turned his head. His gleaming olive eyes stayed the same as the eyes from before. His face had a strange "cuter" complexion then what Vile imagined Mora to look like under that hood. He never saw it, or what he could remember, before but right now Vile didn't care about it. Besides his adorable face, he had two of his tendrils at the corners of his forehead. Mora sighed and shook his head, flinging his thin white hair around. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked at Vile, waiting patiently for what he asked.

Mora narrowed his eyes at Vile when he didn't say a word. Mora tentacles perked up and curled at something, turning his head to the others. Vile ceased his glare and blinked in confusion before turning his head towards the others as well. Meridia was semi-hiding still behind Malacath, bent over and shaking as she tried to conceal her laughter. Malacath had a hand over his mouth to seemingly stop his laughing, but you could see his wide grin and the bounce of his shoulders gave it away as he lost his cool. As Malacath bursted out laughing, Barbas peeked his head out from the side of his stump chair looking amused by this. Mora's cheeks went a little red at everyone's reaction to his face.

Umbra fell from the side, keeled over and hysterically laughing out, "Haha! He has the face… of a mortal baby!"

After that remark, the rest started joining in on the hysterical laughter. Mora's face turned a darker red as everyone laughed out and even Vile started to chuckle a little bit. Mora narrowed his eyes and dropped Vile suddenly.

"Oof! Hey! I still didn't get my answer!" Vile whined out for suddenly meeting the ground.

Mora ignored him and started marching towards the others, waving his book and yelling out, "You're gonna keep laughing, huh?! Oh, I will give you all something to laugh about…! Especially you Malacath…! You were supposed to be on our side of the plan even if it went wrong...!"

Malacath cleared his throat after a few chuckles and said, "Your side? I just gave you two a curse to use on him!"

"Malacath… hush now…! And quiet it with your laughing already!" Mora growled as threatened with his book.

Vile looked up at Mora with an eyebrow raised as he grumbled out, "A curse huh? What was this curse? What more did you possibly do to screw me over, oh dear brother?!"

"Malacath… don't you dare tell him…!" Mora threatened more.

"Tell me Malacath and I'll remove you from my scroll! No strings attached! Deal?" Vile bribed as he gazed was still fixed on Mora.

Malacath calmed his chuckles for a moment as he said, "Alright Vile, heh… we have a deal. They told me to make a curse to use on you that makes the other princes extremely attracted to you in a sexual manner."

"Really now… So that was also you..! By Anu, I should curse you…!" Vile snarled as he gritted his teeth so he'd not yell out again, narrowing his eyes at Mora.

Mora glanced slightly at Vile before muttering, "...Not me, we...little brat…"

"What was that?!" Vile shot up right next to Mora, pressing himself against Mora and clenching his fists.

Mora tried to ignore Vile's threat posture pressing against him and looked at Malacath, who was still laughing, as Mora groaned out, "Malacath! Why did you accept?! You agreed to keep it a secret! And for Anu's sake, I said stop laughing!"

"What?! I wanted off that scroll! And… how can stop when those chubby cheeks pout like this little one when he was an imp kid! Haha! It's just amusing how you have such a baby face!"

Malacath laugh got louder as he suddenly fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. Barbas muffled a slight chuckle, but Umbra joined Malacath in the action. He was cracking up on the floor as well. Meridia was slowly getting there as she never stopped laughing at Mora. This just made Mora angrier.

"Why you little brats…!" Mora snarled out as he pushed away Vile, marching forward and snatched up Malacath with his tentacles.

Malacath's chuckling abruptly stopped with being suddenly grabbed and gagged by Mora. Mora was fuming with anger as he narrowed his eyes at Malacath but snapped them to Meridia, Barbas and Umbra who still were laughing. Mora quickly seized the next closest one, Barbas. He laughing was cut off as he yelped from being yanked up by his chest with great force. By then Umbra and Meridia realized what was happening, taking off in the opposite direction as an enraged Mora starting swinging his black book at them as he tried taking them as well in his tangled mass of tentacles from his back.

"Come back here you two!" Mora screeched out as he started chasing them, swinging his book.

"W-Wait! Leave me with my master, Hermaeus Mora! We can't leave him alone…! Not again…!" Barbas whined out as Mora ran farther and farther away from Vile.

"Hey! Wait! You still have much to answer for, Mora…! MORA!" Vile shouted out to them before crossing his arms and pouting as he knew bad things usually happen when he is alone, mumbling out with a sigh, "Damn it… Why did he have to have such a cute face… it ruined my plan to get Mora to spill his plan! Wait…"

Vile put a hand over a part of his toga that met his shoulder, feeling the lump that was the scroll underneath and sighing in relief. Mora didn't take it, but that also made Vile suspicious of why. Vile tap his chin slightly, as he looked down at his own shadow. Vile thought that if Mora's plan really didn't go as plan, why didn't he try to get the scroll in his toga? He certainly would've known that it was there considering his sphere. Vile stopped tapping his chin as he had the sudden idea that maybe this was part of Mora's plot against him. He then started to think over what he now knew and what he should do. What he couldn't confirm was if it was Mora who messed with his memories, but he did know that it was Mora that was the cause of why the other princes suddenly knew about his virginity and was also the cause of the other princes attraction though he seemed to have some help from Malacath. Vile shook his head, thinking that Malacath probably didn't have much to do with this plan due to the conversation the Oathkeeper had with Mora. The more Vile thought about that conversation, something struck him as odd. Mora kept stating 'we' and Malacath kept saying 'you two' when they were talking. Mora had planned this with someone else but who, Vile thought.

"Ughh… why did my so-called big brother need to do this me?" Vile muttered as placed his head in his hand, feeling his headache returning and he muttered again, "And… who did he plan this with then?"

None of this was making since to Vile as he never did anything bad to Mora, as far as he could remember. Even if he did something in his imp-child form, Mora wouldn't of gotten this angry that he would cause such strife with an elaborate plan. As Vile kept thinking about it, a sudden chill crept up his spine. An old familiar feeling came back, as well as another question. He felt someone was watching him again, similar to the feeling he had before Malacath and Meridia came. Vile shivered and lifted his head, stretching his shoulders but froze at the sight of his shadow. It didn't look like him at all. It was larger than normal and more bulky with what seemed like armor as the outline jagged with thin, long barbs. Looking more close, Vile gasped slightly as he saw that his shadow was holding a large spiked sword. Vile gripped his own hands as this sudden change in shadow accompanied by the chilling feeling still of someone watching him just made Vile uneasy suddenly. He backed up slightly but paused when heard and felt something snort air on him then he realized the shadow was not coming from him at all, but something behind him.

Vile gradually turned around, looking up as he whispered to himself, "Now don't panic, Vile… don't panic… don't panic…"

Vile squinted his eyes as the light from his realm made the outline of the figure shine brightly. Vile couldn't make out a most of the figure as it seemed to be wearing a large torn up cape. The figure started walking forward stiffly as if were a dwarven centurion as it's shiny, iridescent armor gleamed at Vile. He stumbled backwards until he fell down, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the gleam. Vile thought he needed to stop the light in his realm from being so damn bright as it reflecting off the figure.

As his eyes adjusted, he realized he knew who this was as he said, "J-Jyggalag? Is that… you?"

This was indeed Jyggalag as he slowly but perfectly leaned down towards Vile's face saying, "Indeed, Prince of Bargains."

Vile shuffled back as Jyggalag's face was way too close. He couldn't remember Jyggalag having this kind of armor as it seemed spikier then what he had previously before being cursed. Especially with his helmet since it covered his eyes, or it looked like it did to Vile, and had a large horn-like spike protruding from the bridge of the nose. The lower half of his silver-skinned face was the only fleshy thing showing from under all that armor. Vile didn't like this new armor as it made it seem like he came here to raid him, but that just brought up a question.

"So why are you here Jyggalag? What do you want?" Vile asked as he backed up, trying to get some room between them but ended up just hitting the side of his stump chair.

Jyggalag stayed silent and still for a bit before responding with, "Hmmm... Calculating response…Calculating... Do you still not get it yet, Clavicus Vile?"

Vile blinked his eyes in slight confusion for a bit but just remembered what he was just thinking previously, mumbling, "You're the other…"

"Yes! I was the one who came up with the plan in first place, Clavicus Vile!" Jyggalag growled out impatiently as he got super close, holding up his sword and continuing, "But then you had to go and ruin it with your curse! Then that blasted scroll ruined things even further for my partner…!"

"If you were the true mastermind, then why? What do you want from me?!" Vile yelled out.

"Your power…"

"Wha-what?!" Vile yelled out, shocked and starting to feel uneasy as Jyggalag's sword was slowly coming dangerously close.

"I want your power, little prince! Ether we'll make a deal for it or I'll take it from you!" Jyggalag growled his threat as his free hand clenched onto the stump chair's bark.

With that, Vile realized Jyggalag had cornered him. He was trapped against the stump chair with Jyggalag right in front of him. No way this situation could get any worse. Vile jolted when he felt Jyggalag's hand come from the bark to his side, trailing from it to where the part where his toga wrapped up his shoulder. To where he kept the scroll.

"Now what do you say? Shall we make a deal, little prince?" Jyggalag offered as a slight smirk creased those dark grey lips.

Vile gulped a bit but mustered enough courage to spit out, "N-no! No! You won't take my power from me! Why would you want it anyway?! It's not even your sphere!"

"Because! You're the only one who could grant it to me using your sphere! Besides, you're the weakest target when alone and whatever power you have can help bring me back to full strength with a single wish~! Now we WILL deal, whether you like it or not, little prince!" Jyggalag snarled out with his head held high.

"You better let go of me or I'll sign tha-" Vile started.

"That scroll? Oh, but that won't work little prince~! Don't you remember what you did? You didn't even include me on there… so it has no effect on me! Now… let's DEAL!" Jyggalag practically was holding back from yelling as he went to grip that part of Vile's toga.

Vile stayed silent. He couldn't admit that he wasn't frightened. Jyggalag in the past was ruthless in conquering most of Oblivion and the fact that he's seeking Vile out to restore his old self, that scared him. But this would also mean disaster for the other princes and it would put the blame on him if he made this deal with Jyggalag. He had to escape.

"I-I said no…!" Vile yelled as he slapped away Jyggalag's hand and ducking underneath it, trying to run off towards the direction Mora went.

He knew even if he did something to anger Mora, he wouldn't do something like this to him. Jyggalag must've never told him this part of the plan or at least this is what Vile hoped. As he scrambled back to his feet, he felt something halt him. He couldn't move. He slowly looked down and saw that the silver blade that Jyggalag wielded had pierced through his body. A piercing pain quickly rushed throughout Vile's body as Jyggalag lifted his blade into the air, making Vile's body fall down on the blade. Vile screamed out but as the first second of a noise leaving his mouth, Jyggalag quickly whipped the blade to his right, which sent Vile smashing into the ground. Vile had the wind knocked out of him as he quickly struggled for a breath. He lifted his head to see the scroll in front of him. It had been thrown from his toga when he crashed into the ground. Vile went to reach for it with a shake arm but felt something heavy stomp with crushing force onto his shoulder. He tried to scream out in pain but couldn't find his breath as that silver pierce right through his chest. He looked up at Jyggalag, who loamed over him like a giant, press his body weight onto that blade. His face emotionless at the act he was doing to Vile.

"Then I will force you. Clavicus Vile. You will surrender your power to me!"


	12. Bloody Farewells

All Vile felt was the pain. Jyggalag pressed his all his weight onto the foot he was pressing against Vile's shoulder. He yanked his sword from Vile's back in little back and forth motions, causing Vile to scream out. He felt the blade pull out of him and the Jyggalag's foot lifted off him still screaming in agony. Vile's screams were cut off though by Jyggalag stomping his foot back down on Vile's shoulder, winding him again.

Vile felt him being lifted into the air by the back of his toga as Jyggalag muttered, "Oh I'm not done with you yet, Prince of Bargains~!"

Jyggalag violently hurled Vile back to the ground, impacting with such force that the dirt beneath him erupted up. Vile felt his body go numb and his vision was going blurry but all he saw in front of him was his scroll. He slowly reached out to it once more with that shaky arm, but he heard the clank of Jyggalag's armor on either side of him. He tried to yank himself forward to grab it but felt that blade once again impale his chest once more, piercing his heart. Vile's vision went black. He couldn't move his body but he could feel it fading. He knew what happened. Jyggalag gravely wounded or 'killed' his physical form so bad that he reacted on instinct to fade it. He was in his ethereal form, floating and feeling way less stressed then he was physically. Vile did love the relaxing feeling of being ethereal but knew he couldn't do much in this form. At least now he knew Jyggalag couldn't hurt him in this form.

As Vile's vision began to clear up, he saw Jyggalag reach a hand up to his ethereal form while snarling out, "You think you can escape in this form, don't you Clavicus Vile? Well, you'd be wrong!"

At that moment, Vile felt himself get yanked back into his physical form, laying on the ground. He blinked in confusion as he lifted himself from the ground and looked down at himself. His toga was slightly torn and stained with blood from the previous wounds, but he could feel that his body was healed up. He looked up at Jyggalag. That once shiny, mirror-like armor was splatter slightly with blood and dust, but Vile only saw one thing. He saw himself in that armor's shine, the look of terror he was giving off on his face. So much for acting all high and mighty like a prince. Before Vile could look more, something caught his eye and directed his attention from his reflection to Jyggalag's arm. It was glowing gold with a healing spell. Jyggalag was healed him with a spell on his free hand and brought him back.

Before Vile had time to question what he was doing, Jyggalag swung his sword and cut right on the bridge of his nose as he growled, "You will surrender to me, little prince…!"

Jyggalag used the end of the handle and forced it into Vile's face. Vile fell back onto the ground, covering his nose with his hands as he looked up in horror. Jyggalag stood over him as he started bludgeoning into Vile's face and hands till he pulled himself away. Vile heard that dreaded blade cut through the air as it was quickly swung up, splatting blood from his previous body on him. He heard it again cut through that air, making Vile hold his breath as he braced himself to no avail. That blade chopped directly into his head, forcing him to go ethereal once more but the pain that he felt was starting to linger still.

Vile vision was still blurry and recovering after a beating like that, but he heard Jyggalag say, "Even if have to kill you…"

Once more, he felt himself being pulled back into his physical form. He gasped for air and shot his head up from laying on his belly. He looked around, his vision started to clear up a bit as his head felt like it was spinning. Vile knew though he was gonna try and get him again. As if on cue, Vile heard the cutting of air. Vile quickly rolled to his side, despite how hard his head pounded from moving while being dizzy. His vision finally clear as he saw Jyggalag's blade hit the ground where he was at. He quickly attempted to scrabble to his feet but felt something entangle into his hair and suddenly grip it tightly, earning a loud scream from Vile. He put his hands up and gripped onto what he felt was Jyggalag's free hand as he was lifted into the air. Dangling from his hair as he is being picked up, Vile clenched his teeth as he looked over at Jyggalag who slowly began to raise up his blade to Vile's throat.

Jyggalag leaned in close as he whispered, picking up where he last left off, "...over and over…"

With a growl, Jyggalag slit Vile's throat and dropped him. Vile choked on his own blood as he gripped his throat. As he gagged, Vile rushed to think of a plan out of this. It wasn't gonna be easy escaping this situation like the others. He felt a bit of tears building up in the corner of his eyes as he tried to fight it, knowing that wasn't gonna help stop Jyggalag. He could only hope that Mora or the others here would hear his previous screams. Vile was snapped out of his thoughts when an heavy foot forced him to the ground and started repeatedly stomping into his back. The pain at this point was unbearable and he felt himself jumped to his ethereal for once again. Vile didn't know how long he could take this. He didn't wanna give up his power to Jyggalag so he'd start his conquering quest all over again, but he could bare all this torturous pain any longer. Just in that moment, he was brought back to his physical form again. This time he was in a slouched, sitting position as Vile fought this lingering pain to look up at Jyggalag. The pain from his previous death's didn't go away, it stayed and made his body ache. Vile could feel his energy was running really low and he was beginning to feel extremely tired. Vile had to do something and fast.

"...until you submit! Though I may not be in my full power, I can still take you out little brat! You're still half a prince! I'll keep killing you in the most painful ways possible until you give in!" Jyggalag finished as he held his blade up at the once again unscathed Vile, pointing its tip at his forehead.

Vile gulped and yelled out, "W-WAIT!"

Jyggalag pulled his blade back slightly, "Well now… you had enough little prince? Finally surrendered?"

Vile slowly looked around at the scene. There was blood, pieces of his hair and toga everywhere. It looked like a scene after a slaughter. He then looked down at himself, panting slightly from his exhaustion and clenched onto the end of his toga to see if his toga suddenly was changed or if it was what he feared. His once elegant toga was ripped and was dyed completely red from all the blood. It was soaked so bad that he could feel blood dripping down his arms and legs. He saw his hands were almost soaked with the blood from his toga when he held onto it.

"Well, little brat? I'm waiting…! Now out with it!" Jyggalag huffed out in annoyance.

Vile slowly lifted his head and looked up at Jyggalag. Realization slowly sunk in that he really didn't think this through. He parted his lips slightly to finally say something but was stopped at the sound of crunching grass.

"Master…!" A voice faintly barked.

"Come back here you….! Barbas…! Umbra…!" Another voiced echoed out quietly.

Jyggalag looked over to the meadowy hills at the side of Vile's cottage were the voices seem to be coming from, and began to lower his sword in this distraction. Vile slowed his paints and looked over as well to see Barbas run up from the last hill to only stop in his tracks. He looked mortified at the scene before him. His ears were flipped back and his eyes wide as he stood their almost frozen as more footsteps crunched on the grass behind him. Right behind Barbas came Umbra who also froze but looked more shocked then mortified. They both stood their for bit, staring at Vile then at Jyggalag before Umbra unsheathing his blade. Umbra then tap Barbas's side with it, causing the hound to look up at him. Umbra mumbled something before he started to walk forward, moving his blade to more of a fighting stance as Barbas curled his lip and started creeping behind the house. Jyggalag seemed suspicious but Vile found it hard to tell because Jyggalag's helmet made it nearly impossible to see his emotions.

"Umbra…!" Jyggalag growled under his breath as he readied his sword.

"Jyggalag…!" Umbra growled back, circling around the blood splattered prince till he was away from Vile.

From what Vile could see and hear, Umbra lashed out first at Jyggalag only for them to meet blades. It seemed to be a struggle for power, each pressing against their own blades till Jyggalag suddenly pulled his blade away and stepped to the side. This caused Umbra to stubble forward in shock but just turned his head to see Jyggalag slice his blade down his back. Umbra fell to the ground with a thud, clutching his sword as he struggled to get back on his feet only to be kicked in the gut by Jyggalag. Umbra went flying, crashing into the side of Vile's stump chair and went limp as he slowly let go of his blade. Considering Umbra didn't fade back into it, he wasn't dead but knocked out.

Jyggalag looked back at Vile and said, "Was that the infamous Umbra Blade? How pathetic… and how pathetic of the other princes to be beaten by it! Was that really all you had to protect yourself?!"

Vile looked over at Umbra, noticing something creeping from behind before saying, "No… You only fought Umbra. You didn't fight his wielder, idiot!"

At that moment, Barbas leaped from behind the stump chair and onto Jyggalag's back. He bite the top of the helmet and yanked it off of him. Jyggalag's long, straight white hair fell out of the helmet and onto the silver-skinned prince as his icy blue eyes looked back at the hound. Barbas then began to bite the neck as he growled, causing Jyggalag to drop his sword and try to fight off this attacker. Silvery blue blood dyed around Barbas's jaws as Jyggalag stumbled around, grabbing Barbas's scruff and trying to pull him off. Jyggalag evenly yanked Barbas off him, throwing him to the ground but Barbas landed on his feet. Barbas then ran and leaped up to bite again, but Jyggalag grabbed his sword and swung at Barbas. He sliced down from the top of Barbas's left shoulder to his right hip. Barbas yelped out and impacted in the ground with a thud. Barbas attempted many times to get up but kept failing. All his struggles and whines through made him kick something familiar closer to them. The scroll.

"B-Barbas!" Vile yelled out as he attempted to crawl to him, but only getting up to the scroll as he stopped to catch his breath.

He reached out and started petting Barbas as his hound mumbled under his whines, "I'm sorry master… I've been failing to keep my promise lately…"

Vile ran his clawed fingered through Barbas's curly coat as he didn't say anything response as his dog looked up at him with teary eyes. He knew what Barbas was talking about. The promise they both made after Hircine got what he wanted. The promise that was mostly kept until the making of that damn scroll. The promise that they'd stay together from now on. Vile sighed and patted near Barbas's head before reaching over and finally grabbing the scroll with his bloody hand. He looked up Jyggalag as if to say something but froze at the look of Jyggalag's face. He was looking away with his eyes wide and his mouth was parted open as if shocked.

"What are you…" Vile mumbled as he followed Jyggalag's gaze straight to where Barbas and Umbra were because standing there was a figure.

The long black robe and cutish face was undeniable. It was Mora. He looked almost paralyzed, standing there with eyes wide and unblinking. He was still holding and immobilizing Malacath and Meridia from the tentacles on his back. Meridia looked at the scene in disbelief, but her eyes grew wider when Jyggalag lips curled up and he looked at Vile. Vile was still looking at Mora as Jyggalag raised his sword up with both hands, ready to stab down into the little prince before him.

Malacath bite through the tentacle that was over his lips and shouted down to Mora, "HERMAEUS MORA! DO SOMETHING!"

Hermaeus Mora just stood there, motionless as he stared with Malacath struggling in his grasp and yelling, "DAMN IT! MOVE! HE'S GONNA BE KILLED! HE'S YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

Meridia wretched away the tentacle over her mouth and screamed out to Vile, "CLAVICUS VILE, LOOK OUT…!"

Vile quickly turned to Jyggalag. Jyggalag rushed his sword down as Vile closed his eyes and braced. He waited for that piercing pain and transition to ethereal form as he heard it slice through, but it never came. No pain nor transition, only the feeling of something rapidly dripping onto his hands. Vile slowly opened his eyes to see the tip of Jyggalag's blade right in front of his face, barely touching his nose. The blade was drenched thickly in blood as it dribbled off it, but Vile noticed it wasn't his blood from previously. Then his eyes saw what was one the blade. There, with blood gushing out from being impaled through the heart, was his furry friend Barbas.

"Bar...bas…" Vile mumbled as he slowly tried to reach out to his dog.

Barbas shook as he looked down at his master softly, saying, "Mas...ter… I-I'm...sor-"

"Barbas! Don't-" Vile yelled out to his companion but he cut himself off when he saw Barbas's fur started to glow.

Barbas opens his jaws to say more but only ended up spitting out blood. Barbas's teary eyes closed slowly as his body slowly began to break up in a display of golden light particles before Vile could touch him. They immediately flew into Vile, re-energizing him but also made his heart feel very heavy. He couldn't understand why as Barbas had died a few times before due to dumb mistakes in the past and Barbas would come back in a few hundred years. Why was this any different, why did it feel like his heart was hurt Vile questioned as he held back his urge to cry out.

"Barbas…" He found himself mumbling under his breath as his hand hovered in the space where Barbas last was.

This death of Barbas hurt. It made Vile feel a great heavy burden of grief and guilt as he felt he was being helpless. He should've tried to run off or fight back against Jyggalag, but it all happened so fast that Vile couldn't have reacted. With this, Vile felt also a great sense of anger. His promise with his dog was broken because of his attacker. A promise that was made because of what this attacker secret ploy against him. All this pain and confusion was caused by this attacker. His dog was killed at the hands of his attacker. This was Jyggalag's fault and that fueled Vile in a deep anger that he hadn't felt in a while.

As Jyggalag pulled back his blade, Vile snapped his eyes to it and followed it as it lifted once more before mumbling, "...you killed my dog…"

The blade swung down once more at Vile with Jyggalag looking determined to kill his foe this time. As his blade raced towards him, Vile quickly met the blade with his hand and clenched onto it. Though it slightly cut into his palm, Vile didn't care. Now almost at his full power, Vile tightened his grip and snapped the blade in half. A shocked Jyggalag looked down as Vile suddenly stood up and suddenly jabbed his hand into the Middle of Jyggalag's armor. His armor suddenly began to crack all over before shattering into thousands of pieces, revealing Jyggalag had only a simple white kimono shirt and pants. The top of the kimono shirt was stained silvery blue to his neck wound from Barbas beforehand and for what Vile had in store, it might as well be an entire silvery blue shirt. The force of shattering Jyggalag's armor knocked the armorless prince to the ground where Vile jumped onto him, starting to scratch and gouge out Jyggalag's eyes. Screeching in pain, Jyggalag grabbed Vile's arm that was doing the damage but Vile ended up instead gripping onto the arm. Vile suddenly stood up while holding Jyggalag down with his foot and ripped the arm right off of the prince under him. As the screeching became louder, Vile in a snarling rage started to beat Jyggalag with it's own severed arm all while holding the scroll tightly in his other hand.

"You killed my dog…!" Was all Vile was saying under the snarls during these courses of action.

Vile stopped after seeing Jyggalag cowering under him. He didn't want to 'kill' Jyggalag, but to make him suffer and have to continue living in the most painful way possible until he healed. Blind. Vile felt a slight toothy smirk crease his face as he panted, feeling satisfied that he avenged his dog's death. He could feel though the surprised and rightfully so uneasy looks of the other three princes in his realm, but not just them. Vile could feel the looks of probably all of his fellow princes, watching and eagerly curious yet nervous to what would Vile do next. Vile thought of many things he could do but he looked down at his scroll then smirked, feeling the faces of his onlookers go cold. Jyggalag made Vile sign the scroll with his own blood. Before Vile could say a word or teleport the scroll off, something struck the back of Vile's neck. Vile's vision blacked out and so was his conscious, but not before he felt something larger and slightly furry pick him up gently before he faded away in an unwanted sleep.


	13. A Battle in Bed

An aching pain and darkness is all Vile felt when he finally regained consciousness. He groaned as he slowly moved his hands to feel where he is. All he felt was fur. Fur on top of fur, furry pillows were his head rested on and even fur over him. His hands slowly clamped over the fur and his heart dropped. These were pelts and this meant one thing. He was in the Hunting Grounds, confirming it was what sounded like trees rustling trees and the hot most feeling of the air. As Vile started to shuffle around a bit, he realized something. He was completely naked underneath all these pelts. He gulped slightly and tried to pace his breathing, keeping his eyes closed as Hircine could be near. He wanted to pretend he was still asleep and think of a plan before acting.

As if on cue, Vile perked his ears to the sound of someone moving their boots across dirt, saying, "I think he'd just shuffled in his sleep..."

That was definitely Hircine's voice. Vile started to feel nervous as Hircine sounded as if he was watching him and also right next to the bed, but also sounded like he was talking to someone. He wasn't alone.

"Are you sure? He should've been awake by now! I didn't hit him that hard! Maybe he's just faking…" Another voice answered Hircine as the sound of boots slowly walking to the edge of the bed where Vile's face is.

That voice was Boethiah's. Vile was sure of it. He wondered what she was doing here in the Hunting Grounds and better yet, with Hircine. Vile had many questions but suddenly popping his head up and asking them is out of the question. Besides, with Boethiah so close to his face and suddenly startling her like that would likely get him stabbed.

"Oh Boethiah, calm down! I'm sure he was tired before you knocked him out! He did 'die' quite a number of times…" Hircine responded unfocused as it sounded like he was sharpening his spear.

"...tired huh? You call gouging out Jyggalag's eyes and beating him with his own arm tired?" Boethiah snorted, rolling her eyes Vile imagined.

"Probably running on anger… after all, Jyggalag deserved it!" Hircine growled to himself, sharpening his spear more aggressively.

Boethiah was silent for a bit before stating, "Hmmm, oddly protective of this bunny deer boy…?"

Hircine growled under his breath, "Don't you ever call me deer boy again! And so what if I'm protective...?"

Hircine stopped sharpening his spear. Vile could feel it. Hircine's gaze burning into him, sending a chill up his spine. Vile tried to calm himself and not show that he's awake but it was getting very hard to at this point. He was starting to feel uncomfortable being in this conversation.

"Mmmm, I should stab him just to see if he's awake now…" Boethiah mumbled as the sound of her drawing out a dagger rang out by Vile's ear.

Vile felt the bed suddenly bounced as a large hand slammed down into Vile's back and Hircine snarled out, "You wouldn't dare…!"

Boethiah snickered as she ran her dagger through her fingers saying, "Well… I won't now~!"

It took every fiber of his being not to move or scream out in pain as Boethiah continued, "You did it for me~!"

Hircine stopped and lifted his hands up still staying on the bed as Boethiah continued, leaning down closer to Vile, "Protective… but yet ironic~!"

Boethiah's dagger seemed to click on something else above Vile as she whispered, "Ironic because you were the first to hurt him~! So bad in fact that he sought revenge after you but go hurt even more in the process… Hmmm~!"

Hircine was staying silent, probably clutching his spear as Boethiah snickered out, "Grip that weapon any tighter and you're gonna break it… like how you did with Clavicus Vile's first-"

"I DIDN'T WANT… I DIDN'T MEAN…!" Hircine roared out before stopping himself and sighing, placing his head in his hand as the sound of his nailed clicking against the bony skull could be heard.

Boethiah raised an eyebrow and with a stern voice, asked, "Did you wanna complete that statement, deer boy?"

Hircine sighed and whispered out, "I said to stop calling me that! And I mean… that pull towards him is strong. When he's in your view, he just gets so mesmerizing and his smell…! He wasn't like this before… I'm sure you know what I mean. It's like his body-"

"Is cursed."

Vile found himself saying as he slowly pushed himself up. He couldn't help himself anymore. He had to tell them what really happened and more importantly apologize to Boethiah. He knew now that she didn't do anything wrong and that he was stolen out of his bed.

As he sat near them, the two other princes looked at him as Vile continued, "That damn Mora had a curse made from Malacath and placed it on me! Some brother he is…!"

Boethiah huffed and rolled her eyes as she said, "I can barely believe that such an aedric rooted prince could come up with such a powerful curse…"

Vile snorted, "Heh, me either! But on a more important matter…. WHY AM I HERE!?"

The sudden yelling made Boethiah jump back a bit and Hircine flicker his ears back as Vile snapped his head towards the deer-like prince, "And you…! Not only did slamming your hand into my back earlier hurt like hell but you put me through hell like no other, you mutt!"

Vile suddenly grabbed one of the many pillows in each hand and whacked Hircine across the skull head twice on each side. The pillows suddenly exploded on impact in a giant cloud of white, fluffy feathers. Vile grabbed another pillow and smacked Hircine's deer skull underneath the chin, splitting the deerskin to hair as the skull was smacked to the top of his head. His nordish like form's yellow eyes slightly glared at Vile as that pillow exploded as well then when Vile reached for another and raised it up. Hircine held up his hands to defend himself from Vile's sudden outburst.

"Wait, little rabbit…!" Hircine managed to get out before spitting out feathers.

"No! And don't call me that you… you…! Arrghh! I don't know what but for what you did to me…!" Vile growled out.

"But little rabbit, let me explain!" Hircine mumbled underneath a blanket of white feathers.

Vile didn't care though and smacked Hircine right in the face, letting the pillow once more explode and the once settled feathers go flying in the air again. Vile stopped for a bit as he ran out of breath and pillows to fight with. Hircine just sat there on the bed, covered in feathers as he sneezed and blew feathers from his mouth. He looked severely unamused as Boethiah was holding back from laughing, but Vile still wasn't happy.

"Seems the little bunny didn't like you talking, deer boy~!" Boethiah snickered.

"Don't…! Don't call me that! Besides, he hates you too!" Hircine growled, spitting feathers in the process.

"Not anymore you damnable… cursed…!" Vile hissed as he rambled, throwing piles of the feathers at Hircine.

"Wait, you're not?" Boethiah asked as she leaned onto Vile from behind, looking down at him amused but also quite intrigued.

"Y-yes… Mephala and Sanguine told me what really happened so you're off the hook on my bad list." Vile pouted as he felt a blush start to streak across his face at the feeling of Boethiah's body on him.

Boethiah wrapped her arms slowly around Vile's shoulders and pressed her lips against his ears, whispering in a slight sinister teasing tone, "Aww, how sweet~! My little bunny has warmed back up to me~!"

"A-and…?" Vile grumbled, pouting even more as Boethiah's eyes flashed a certain hunger to them.

Vile blushed redder as Boethiah licked the shell of his ear. She purred against his skin and leaned more of her weight onto him, pushing him down onto the pelts and feathers. Boethiah licked her lips as she looked down at her little bunny. Vile noticed that Boethiah wasn't wearing her usually heavy-set metal armor, but a lighter and thicker leathered armor embroidered with her mark in the middle of the chest. Though not as badass looking, Vile thought this new armor outlined her the curve of her body cutely. This new set threw Vile off his train of thought and remember that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Well well~! Someone is excited~!" Boethiah teased.

"Sh-shut up! Don't mock me..." Vile whined, turning a dark red.

Boethiah chuckled before leaning down and kissing his neck. Vile shuttered, putting his arms up against Boethiah's chest. She started kissing up his neck, stopping right at the stop where she bit into his shoulder. She opened her mouth to bit him again, but suddenly something pole-like smacked the top of her head. Boethiah's body stiffened and she slowly turned her head over to Hircine, who was holding his spear near Boethiah's head.

"Hircine…! You're pushing your luck, deer boy!" Boethiah deeply growled, rubbing the top of her head.

"Damn you Boethiah...! You're not taking him here! Not gonna happen while I'm here and that curse making him so damn tantalizing…!" Hircine growled.

Boethiah narrowed her eyes at Hircine, but let go and got off of Vile. Hircine snorted and looked down at Vile. Angered, the little prince reached out and grabbed Hircine by the nose ring, pulling them towards each other as Vile headbutts Hircine's nose. Hircine covered his nose with a hand and hissed in pain as Vile went to strike him with his claws, Hircine grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me you... you… dog!" Vile growled out as he tried to wiggle his hand away from Hircine's grip.

Hircine mumbled out from his hand, "Little rabbit stop this-!"

"No! You let go of me…! You hurt… you hurt me so…!" Vile cut him off as he was trying to speak over his heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry!" Hircine blurted out.

"You're…! You're what?" Vile questioned, taken completely aback by the apology.

"I'm sorry, Vile. I didn't want to… to force you but your body. Your body's cursed and it's smell… I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't..." Hircine explained before getting closer to the stunned Vile.

Vile was shocked into silence. His eyes glanced over at Boethiah who had an eyebrow raised but also a smirk as her eyes sparked with an idea. Vile was curious about her sudden expression but was quickly jolted out of that from Hircine pressing his lips against his. Vile snapped his eyes back to the prince of the hunt but was quickly melted into a deep kiss with him. As he kept trying to pull away, parting his lips slightly from Hircine's to suck up air, Hircine would repress his lips against Vile's. As this continued, Vile felt Hircine lift his body back up into a sitting state. Vile placed a hand on Hircine's chest before finally pushing him back and breaking the long, deep kiss. Gasping for breath, Vile looked back at Hircine who just licked his lips and stared at him.

"Damn… the curse is even stronger than I remember…" Hircine mumbled as he leaned forward and licked the shell of Vile's ear.

Vile remained speechless in the situation until he squealed at the touch of his erect member. He looked down and saw that Boethiah was using her pinkie finger to slowly toy with his member. She was now on the bed and was snickering as she looked up, not at Vile, but at Hircine. Hircine growled and moved behind Vile, nipping and licking the back of his neck. Vile moaned out, squeaked and shuttered at the pleasure he was given. He was still confused at the sudden shift in the mood and as both princes were glaring at each other, he finally figured out what was happening. Hircine and Boethiah were silently having a turf war over his body. Their sudden shift in faces gave it away as Vile had seen this before when the other princes hounded him and now Vile had an explanation to that as well. He believed it was the curses fault and it got their mood all wild up from his presence, though Vile couldn't believe that such level-headed princes succumbed to the aedric prince's curse. It irritated him but he couldn't verbally complain as the pleasure outweighed his irritation and all that spout out of his mouth was moans. Vile felt his body starting to heat up due to Hircine's body heat and the actions of Boethiah.

Boethiah licked her lips but only kept playing with his tip as she uttered, "Now now Vile~! What a dirty body you have gotten yourself since last we coopulated~!"

"I-I may have been curious or waaaant...ing… ahhh" Vile tried to explain but felt shaky moans coming up as Hircine nipped the back of Vile's neck and was rubbing something hard against Vile's lower back.

Hircine growled into his skin quietly, "More than I want to believe…"

Vile frowned and rolled his eyes as he heard Boethiah ask, "How 'bout it then, little bunny~? A few rounds with me and deer boy behind you, hmmm~? For old times sake and a chance at redemption for deer boy back there~?"

"Wh-why are you call-calling him deer boy?" Vile asked throughout his moans.

Boethiah snickered as she started to explain, "When I went to get your revenge, I stumbled upon a sight of Hircine-"

"Do not continue that damn sentence or so help me Anu I will-!" Hircine threatened as Vile could feel teeth pressing against his neck.

"Don't threaten me, deer boy! Now answer me Vile~! Shall we~?" Boethiah rolled her eyes as she kept playing with Vile's tip.

"Stop calling me deer boy!" Hircine growled out through his clenched teeth around Vile's neck.

"H-Hey now, Hircine! That hurts…!" Vile whimpered.

Hircine immediately let go and started licking the spot as if to apologize as Vile looked at Boethiah, "And no… I don't think that is aaaaaa… ahhhhh goooood…. Ideeea….ahh~!"

Boethiah was sneering as she ran her fingers slowly down Vile's member, stroking it teasingly as she whispered, "You say no, but your body and expression on your face scream yes~! Besides, after such a long period of tension, hate and stress… don't you think it's time to just take a step back and relieve some of that~?"

Vile looked at her before sighing and moaning out. She was right. After so long of trying to seek revenge and the onslaught of princes, Vile needed to finally relax. Vile took a deep breath and relaxed his body against Hircines. Hircine gladly took that as a gesture to strip himself and press his own harden member in the correct areas. Boethiah smirked and flickered out her forked tongue against the part of Vile's body she was toying with. Vile could feel his mind melt in a blurry has of heat and pleasure. He once again sucked into the beautiful mess Hircine and Boethiah had dragged him into before, but this time he was just accepting of it.


	14. Nightmarish Truth

As warmth swept through Vile's aching body, as he shuffled himself awake. He slowly opened his eyes as he groaned, looking up at the semi-bright light dotting in the swaying of the trees above him. He held up a hand as he started to sit up, but couldn't help but noticed that he felt that he was at peace. No more anger or pent up stress. Just himself and this moment after reconcile. He took a deep breath and looked around with a slight smile creasing on his face.

"Finally… the total relaxing feeling I've been dying for…!" Vile cheerfully mumbled to himself as he slowly scanned the area around him before looking down.

He was under the pelts and what seemed like millions of white feathers. To his right was an asleep, naked Hircine under the pelts as well. He was laying on his side still in his Nordish-like form as his long, fluffy brown hair was spread out onto the fur and intertwined with Vile's fingers. His head was currently resting on his arm but also notably that Vile's head was also on resting on Hircine's arm before he got up. He looked at peace and satisfied for being in such a deep sleep. Vile started to twirl his finger around that was tangled in Hircine's hair, watching and playing with it. Vile just started to feel that maybe he understood why Hircine did it and that the curse Malacath made just finally took him over. Vile could feel himself starting to forgive the Prince who took his first.

"Maybe… Maybe after a little more time and meetings, I'll completely forgive him. As of right now, I can tolerate him but I maybe we can become allies once more…" Vile whispered to himself as he was looking down at the sleeping Hircine.

Vile chuckled as he kept playing with Hircine's hair in his fingers before looking to his left. There was the back of an asleep, naked Boethiah. The sparkling of the light breaking through the trees glistened on Boethiah's smooth, smokey grey skin. Her long, glittering white hair was draped onto parts of her back and on the fur by her as she rested in tranquillity. Vile couldn't see her as she had it angled down more towards the pelts, but he could feel she was as well in a deep sleep. He slowly raised his other hand and gently trailed his finger, making sure not to scratch such beautiful skin as his hand made its way over to her hip. He rested it there as he took a moment to look at the 'view' he had of her.

"Ahhh~! I wanna say she'd stab me if she was awake but I feel like she wouldn't mind it now, though I'd be pressing my luck if I tried it later~! Hope she wouldn't mind that I believe I got Sanguine and Mephala curious about her~!" Vile chuckled quietly to himself as he stared.

Blushing slightly, he looked away with a smile as he felt now he had more of a connection with Boethiah and with a bit more bonding, they'll be close allies like how they were in the past. That raised a question in Vile's mind. All the other mysteries were solved accept what really happened with his memories. Though Vile thought it was Mora, something kept him from believing his brother would do that as it would serve no purpose in the ploy him and Jyggalag had. Something else stole his memories of the past away and it troubled him as he now wouldn't know any more of them because of Barbas's death. Vile smile suddenly dropped from his face when he thought of his old pal and how it's gonna be a long time before he actually comes back before he'd get any more old memory trips to tell him more of what he forgot. A little sigh came from Vile as he pulled both of his hands into himself, but perked up when he heard someone approaching them.

A white toga was tossed from the side and when Vile looked over, he saw Umbra there and heard him whisper, "Get dressed and come on…! If you're awake then they will be soon!"

"Damn it Umbra! You almost made my heart drop!" Vile silently hissed.

"That's great. Now come on! We have to go back to your realm!" Umbra urged with a hushed tone.

Vile frowned and picked up the toga as he slowly got out of the bed of pelts, trying not to disturb the other princes. Once he was out, he quickly put on his new white toga and fixed up the rest of himself. He looked at Umbra, who was turned around and tapped his shoulder to tell him he was ready. Umbra looked back at him and nodded as Vile opened a portal. As Umbra quickly motioned for him to come, but Vile stopped and looked back at the bed of pelts. He sorta felt sad to leave them there after all that happened. He could hear his portal warp and spout noises as if something was going through it. Vile assumed it was Umbra as he kept staring at the two princes in the bed. He felt like he should stay till they wake, but Umbra quickly pulled him through the portal before it closed.

"Hey! What was that for, Umbra?!" Vile demanded, crossing his arms.

"Well, you were taking too long! They could have woken up and then we would've had a bigger problem on our hands then! Do you think they would let you go so easily?" Umbra responded, raising an eyebrow.

Vile pouted and looked away, mumbling, "They might've let me go…"

"And you were gonna take that gamble?" Umbra asked, crossing his arms now.

"Of course! Did you forget who I am, idiot?" Vile snorted still pouting.

Umbra was silent for a bit before walking up to him and saying, "You miss him… don't you? You miss Barbas!"

"No…! Why would I miss that deplorable… fluffy… considerate, whiny dog of mine?" Vile muttered as he looked down.

Umbra snorted a laugh as he said, "Yeah right… you definitely miss him! Considering how angry you were when Jyggalag-"

"I know what Jyggalag did!" Vile yelled out at Umbra before turning away, continuing, "You don't need to remind me…"

It was silent for a while. Vile didn't want to look at Umbra's face cause he knew with his current expression that Umbra would mock him for such emotions. He took a deep breath and pretended to do a big sigh to stop his emotions from coming out, but he could feel his heart in pain. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did miss Barbas this time. He shouldn't because Barbas has died before and always would come back, but this time felt different. He made a deal with Barbas, a deal that they would stay together and he wouldn't kick him out. But Barbas broke that deal to save him from the painful torture Jyggalag was inflicting on Vile and give him all his strength to defeat the prince of order. Vile felt it was unfair that throughout all that he's been through, he had to lose Barbas as well. His crossed arms held himself tight as Vile kept his gaze away from Umbra's as he could feel his eyes heat up. As the tears slowly formed at the corners of his eyes, he felt two slender hands slowly creep down his shoulders. At first, he thought it was Umbra but when he heard Umbra unsheathe his sword. His head perked up and through his slight watery eyes he saw the slender hands were smoother than what he felt with long claws at the end of them. Vile couldn't turn around as the hands sorta locked him place. He could only move his head. Something felt wrong.

"Umbra… who is…" Vile asked slowly.

"It's Vaermina, little Clavi~!"

"Vaermina? What are you doing here?" Vile asked and was shocked that out of all who could visit him at this moment, it was Vaermina.

"Well, I come to give condolences and to say that Jyggalag was punished for his actions by Mora, Malacath, Boethiah, Hircine and Meridia... surprisingly...!" Vaermina chuckled as she started to rub Vile's shoulders.

Vile took a slight deep breath and wiped his eyes, gesturing for Umbra to lower his blade as he asked, "What did they do?"

"Well, besides from the highest annoyance called bickering… a few punches and clawing was fated for Jyggalag~! As for your brother, the bookworm~!" Vaermina started with a chuckle before whispering the rest, "He was quite upset~! Once he saw you black out, he dropped the detainees he had in his disgusting array of tentacles and they all flocked to you… But when they all started getting hostile, the bookworm set everyone straight! Even knocked Jyggalag out, hehe~! He also scolded everyone and sent them back, but Hircine and Boethiah snuck away with you when the bookworm was picking up the pieces of what was left of Jyggalag… want me to continue?"

"Hold on, Vaermina…." Vile whispered to her before looking at Umbra and asked, "Were you still knocked out when this happened?"

"Evidently, I don't remember any of that. I only remember blacking out from Jyggalag's strike and waking up in the same place but…" Umbra started.

Vile cocked his head as he repeated, "But..?"

"But… everything was strangely clean. No blood anywhere, no craters of dirt or even crushed grass… like nothing happened. I wonder…" Umbra continued.

Vile frowned, confused. Umbra seemed just as confused as he rubbed his chin in thought. One of Vaermina's hands ceased its massaging as she stepped to the side of Vile before tapping the side of his face. Vile looked over at her to see her devilish grin of needle-like teeth and piercing ice blue eyes. Vaermina's fluttered her lengthy eyelashes and her smirk only deepened on her purplish skin as Vile continued to watch. She looked down at him to meet his gaze, her thick little black horns and short spiked grey hair gleamed in the light. Her devilish smirk suddenly turned into a cheeky grin as she held up a platter with two teacups on it.

"I can also explain that as well, but first~! Tea? It's snowberry flavored~!" Vaermina giggled as she offered the tray.

"Uhh… sure." Vile responded, picking up a cup and taking a little sip.

Vaermina smiled before offering over to Umbra, " And for you as well~!"

"Ahhh no, I shouldn't" Umbra declined.

"Oh please! I insist! It's quite delicious~!" Vaermina tempted.

"Fine…" Umbra sighs as he takes a cup and sips.

Vile looks away from Vaermina as he asks, "So... what happened next?"

Vaermina snickered as she said, "After the bookworm picked up the pieces of Jyggalag, he left for a bit… presumingly to fix up Jyggalag even though he was the one that knocked him out."

"But why would he do that?" Vile asked.

"Don't know… maybe Jyggalag has some sort of, hold on your bookworm brother? Quite strange!" Vaermina questioned.

"Odd but makes sense." Vile agreed, sipping more of his tea.

"But anyway, the bookworm came back to your realm. He fixed and cleaned everything!" Vaermina continued cheerfully with that gleeful smile.

"Oh, how nice of him…!" Vile commented sarcastically.

"Tch, you could say that again!" Vaermina mumbled with a nod.

"He'll probably try and gussy up you again, master… to get your favor. Be on your guard!" Umbra suggested.

"Well, he made sure that even you were alright, Umbra! So if what you're saying is right… best be on your guard too!" Vaermina said with a smile.

"That's...surprising..." Umbra said as he yawned before taking another sip.

"Yea…" Vile agreed with a yawn.

Vile had to admit that he was starting to feel slightly sleepy. He attempted to sip the tea again but his arm was too weak and shaky to bring it close to his face. He felt his vision blur and his head became very dizzy. He looked over and saw Umbra stumbling the same way. Vaermina quickly put the tray on the ground and snatched Umbra's cup before it shattered on the ground, snickering at him before looking over at Vile. Vaermina walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Vaermina slowly took the cup from Vile's hand and wrapped an arm around him. She slowly lowered Vile to the floor as Vile felt his legs wobble from becoming too weak to support him. She laid Vile in her lap and patted the side of his face, putting the cups on the tray.

"Shhhhh~! There, there~! Just sleeeeep~!" Vaermina whispered into Vile's ear.

"You… poisoned… it…" Umbra managed to say before falling down.

"Awww~! Perhaps I did~!" Vaermina chuckled with a shrug as she held Vile's head in her lap.

"Damn... it…" Umbra whispered just as he passed out.

She chuckled and slowly started petting Vile's hair as she mumbled down at him, "Out of all the prince's here, you were the last one I wanted to hurt little Clavi… but I had to do so to make you my weapon for my building vendetta against the others. That night I found out you were a virgin when you drunkenly told me… It was too good of an idea to pass up~!"

Vaermina shushed a shuffling Vile a little bit more before continuing"Sending the dream of a ploy against you to Jyggalag was far too easy~! And Jyggalag was calculative to do the rest for me! I didn't even have to move a muscle! Well, maybe I did since I had to take your past memories of you as a child-like imp away… but we all have to make sacrifices. Like now… I have to take your memories away again little Clavi."

Vaermina started twirling a finger through his hair, seemingly sad about what she was going to do. She knew using Vile as her tool was risky, but he turned out to be extremely effective. She moved her hands and placed them on either side of his face, getting ready to take his memories.

"I really didn't want too… we had so many fond memories of me singing you lullabies and of… her... but it's my only option at this point~! I'm sorry my little Clavi but you'll understand one day… actually… maybe not~! Hehe~!" Vaermina snickered.

"No, it's not, sleeping beauty~!"

Vaermina whipped her head around before being met with a familiar face, yelling, "S-Sheogorath!"


	15. The Devilish Eyes

Vaermina twitched and looked at the Sheogorath with caution but also nervousness, clamping her fingers around Vile's hair as she said, "Why are you here Madgod?"

"Ooooh, nothing really wild! Just a trip to the grounds where my good old friend Jyggalag got his arse kicked~! Good times! Good times~! Like that time I had a goat eating contest with a frog! Hehe~! Oh! Or that time…!" Sheogorath started to ramble before giving off a devilish snicker and continued, "Where I said Clavicus Vile was like a mesmerizing lure to me in… hehe… that way you had him cursed~!"

Vaermina kept quiet. She never thought about this factor in her plan or that Sheogorath would actually be interested in Vile so much at all. She thought he'd be after Hermaeus Mora or with Jyggalag at this moment. Vaermina kept her eye on the madgod as he approached. He used his decorative cane playfully as he bounded up to her with that devilish smirk.

He stopped right in front of Vaermina and crouched down saying, "You got your turn for a question so now it's my turn! Hehe, how long did you actually plan this? Wait! Don't tell me! Quite long huh? Hehe! Oh, this would be such a story to tell the others! Haha!"

"W-wait! You can't tell the rest this…!" Vaermina blurted out.

Sheogorath pushed the round end of his cane up to Vaermina's mouth and nose saying, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! It just makes me want to do it even more~! But I can see your concern! Afraid to get eviscerated and eaten by the enraged swarm of weasels for such an act, huh? So….! How 'bout we make a deal~?"

Vaermina gulped, "What do you want?"

"Hmm… how about…! All those memories you took away and not taking away anymore from the dear little devil~?" Sheogorath giggled as he moved the cane from Vaermina's face to Vile's and gently rubbing it in the curly orange hair of him.

Vaermina blinked in shock as she started to ask, "Wha-"

"Don't question me! I do not like being questioned! It irritates me more than a turtle on Tuesday!" the madgod shouted with a sassy, fake pout.

Vaermina sighed and nodded, "Fine…"

"Wonderful! Noooooow…..?" Sheogorath cheerfully said, extending a hand and gestured at Vile.

"You want me to put them back?" Vaermina questioned, raising an eyebrow and clutching more of Vile's hair.

"Yes! And stop trying to wake him up by pulling on his hair! It's not gonna work! He's being an opossum!" Sheogorath scolded.

Vaermina stayed quiet. That was for the best because trying to decipher what Sheogorath meant is a lost cause and questioning him more would just make him angry. That was the last thing Vaermina wanted. She didn't want to put back what she stole but she had no choice. SHe could make do without them for her next course of action. To Vaermina, Vile was still her weapon even with those memories.

As she started to put back the memories, Sheogorath clapped and cheered, "Wonderful! Now be gone with ya, sleeping beauty~! Leave the little devil there! I have some… unfinished business with the little opossum!"

Vaermina did waste any time getting up, taking her tray and leaving as she was thinking of her next course of action. She didn't like that Sheogorath had an upper hand on her but then again, Sheogorath was not one of her targets. She prefers not to get on the madgod's bad side.

As she was about to leave, Sheogorath yelled out to her, "Don't worry about Clavicus Vile and Umbra~! I'll make sure they won't say a word~! I'm curious to how your revenge against the others will play out, Vaermina~! Tell me, have you looked into why someone wasn't there? Hehe~! Good luck to ya! Hope frogs will give you a croaking help!"

Vaermina blinked before looking away in confusion. She quickly opened a portal and left, wanting nothing more to do with the madgod as it made her head hurt. Sheogorath took a deep breath and sighed happily as he looked around. He saw Umbra and walked over to him, poking him with his cane. Umbra didn't budge.

Sheogorath sneered and whispered, "Good… asleep like a clannfear on wine~! Now~!"

The madgod strode over to Vile and went to slam his cane down onto Vile's head, screaming out with a sneer, "Time to stop playing innocent, opossum~!"

Just before the cane slammed into Vile's head, the 'asleep' prince reached a hand up and stopped it. Vile opened his eyes with a glare at the madgod and pushed the cane to the side. He sat up and crossed his arms as Sheogorath plopped down, sitting in front of Vile.

"So how long did you know?" Vile asked.

"I had my suspicions when I got the knowledge, but it was confirmed when I visited you, hehe~! Now Haskill owes me! We made a bet you know! He has to eat one thousand snails now!" Sheogorath rambled out.

Vile rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you would figure it out…"

Sheogorath snickered before grabbing Vile into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Oh I would know because your deeds are like mine~! Tricking others in deals, why it's mere child's play for us…! You weren't drunk that night… you told her your so-called secret cause you knew she was seeking revenge and would then use you~!"

Vile didn't fight Sheogorath's grip around him and just smiled staring ahead as Sheogorath continued, "For what reason you saaay? Why... to back the other princes into a corner and extort them for power… artifacts... anything really! Squeeze them dry, haha~! Especially with your curse and...the scroll, hehe~! Such tricky well... tricks!"

Vile looked to the side and saw in the crystalize ball ornament on the cane that his scroll was inside it. He parted his lips slightly but he froze when he felt the madgods beard once again on his cheek. The jittery vibrations of the Sheogorath's giggles made Vile slightly irritated but he ignored it.

Sheogorath giggled and added, "Your tricks got you Umbra back and locked in a deal… you did a big blow to your brother with what you tricked his 'close ally' into doing to you… but you mostly tricked Boethiah and Hircine, like how a turtle eats a Turtle Dove! You tricked them mostly to become closely knitted allies with you so that you'd have protection if something goes wrong now~! Hehe, but can't protect you from meeeee~!"

Vile huffed and said in a fake innocent voice, "That's quite an assumtion… but why would I do any of that, madgod? You are just rambling again..."

Sheogorath whispered against Vile's skin, "Maybe you were trying to compensate for what you lost when Umbra-"

"No…!" Vile mumbled out with a small pout.

"Oh yeaaa~? And I'm not a squirrel's uncle!" Sheogorath giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not compensating for anything…!" Vile snarled slightly.

"Ohhh but you can't fool me~! You were quite meticulous about this~! Why… I bet you were or had something to do with Vaermina's revenge, hmm? And just with that virgin statement, you were able to have them feeding out of the palm of your hands~! Quite clever to play opossum there… shall I go on again?" Sheogorath stated.

"..." Vile was silent.

"I'm right am I?" the madgod snickered.

"Fine, fine! Yes, you got me alright? I didn't want the others to see me as weak so I hatched a simple plan to myself! Such a simple trick is a nothing to the prince of trickery! Besides, just because you have my scroll means nothing… You can use nor destroy it! You can't even change it to exclude you~! Feyfolken's ink prevents it and the paper maybe be… cursed~! And I can simply make another~!" Vile giggled out with a smirk as he looked.

Sheogorath was silent. For once, Vile had left the madgod speechless with how well he thought this through. Vile's locked eyes with Sheogorath, not many can do such a feat and kept his snake-eyed glare as the madgod glared back the same way. Vile raised his head up in a proud sneer and attempted to pull away, but Sheogorath suddenly pulled Vile from the position he was into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Vile's arms and waist, keeping him pinned in the madgod's lap. Vile squirmed slightly but both kept their snake-eyed glare on each other.

As he glared, Sheogorath said, "Sooo Jygg-a-licious killing your mutt was intentional too, huh?"

Vile broke away from the glare and looked down, seemingly hurt a bit and mumbled, "No… That wasn't part of my plan… but I'll have to make do for the next part! So if you'll let go of me…!"

"Ohoho~! Not without paying me back for stopping Vaermina, restoring your memories and to keep me quiet… little devil~! Don't forget that~!" Sheogorath snickered as he licked his lips.

"So what do you want?" Vile raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look back at Sheogorath.

Sheogorath hummed with a grin and laughed out, "I want you… To have a tea party with me! Hehe~!"

"A… tea party?" Vile questioned.

"Yes! Oh, we'll have loads of fun! Just you… me… and a dancing Haskill!" Sheogorath replied in an awfully cheerful tune, but with that same snakish look in his eyes.

Vile was quiet for a bit, narrowing his slighted snake eyes but mumbled with a smirk, "Well then… we have a deal~!"

"Wonderful! I could just kiss ya!" Sheogorath cheered before smooshing his lips against Vile's.

Sheogorath kept kissing Vile till he pulled away with a loud, excited laugh. Vile blinked rapidly and was frozen in the madgod's lap by that kiss. He didn't expect that. Sheogorath started nuzzling into the side of Vile's face and rambled on about the party they were gonna have. Vile just sat there and listened, looking forward. Though he didn't plan this, having Sheogorath silenced with a deal is probably a better option for Vile. He completed his first plan and now all he has to do is wait. Wait for the next part to act on itself. Vile could feel a smirk crease on his face as he thought about the future and what it had in store for the daedric prince of bargains.

 ** _Author's Notes: I would like to thank you all for reading this trilogy! I was a blast rewriting it! As of now, the only updates to this story will be grammar errors and quite possibly a bonus chapter of scenes I couldn't quite add to the story but were cool nonetheless. Though this is the end of the trilogy with the star being Clavicus Vile... the bigger story in this series is just beginning. I have many shorter stories to make and post, starting with the next story I have planned called Race for the Un Dra! I'll try to get started after a little break! And just to clarify that yes, they're will be smutt! XD_**

 ** _~Till next we meet!~_**


	16. Bonus Tidbits

Umbra had started to prepare himself for the journey back to Nirn as his time in Oblivion was up and due to his deal with his greater counterpart, he could leave. Something seemed odd to Umbra though. It has been a while since Barbas had died and Umbra woke up with his head in Vile's lap after Vaermina's drugging. Vile only told him that he was able to push out Vaermina from his mind, which Umbra somehow doubted, and banished her from his realm. Ever since then, Vile kept urging him to leave and go back to Nirn. This seemed odd and very suspicious to Umbra. From what Umbra could gather from trying to figure out why he found Vile mumbling something about a party he had to attend. Umbra shrugged and wasn't gonna push or argue with that. He wanted to go back to Nirn and 'have fun' as he would put it. Umbra, as excited as he was, stopped in his tracks of getting ready to notice his shadow was larger than normal and felt the presence of someone looming over him. It's presence made Umbra feel uneasy and with that, he felt like he had to take action.

Umbra clutched onto the handle of his sword and in a sudden single swoop, swung his around behind him. His sword sliced through the air behind him as a blacked figure moved quickly around him and struck his arm with such force that his hand released his blade. It swung past him and impaled itself into the ground a good distance from him. Umbra looked to his sides to see where his attacker has scurried off too, but nothing was in sight. He made a break for his sword, holding where he was struck with his other hand and hoping the wound wasn't awful enough for him not to swing his sword more. He heard something running up behind him at full speed as he neared his sword. His attacker leapt onto his back and forced Umbra to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

He tried to fight against his attacker, thrashing underneath them and attempting to sit up but the weight kept him down. It felt like heavy metal was on him. Umbra kept up his attempts to get his attacker off him, even scrapping at the dirt below him to try and slide away. Apparently, his attacker got fed up and grabbed his wrists, pinning them in front of him. Umbra looked up at the hand of the attacker. Long, black leather gloves with its fingers cut off and the smokey grey skin on those clawed fingers was unmistakable.

"Boethiah…" Umbra whispered.

"Hmmm~! So you're not stupid after all, huh sword?" The husky voice of that prince chucked out.

"What are you doing here?! And get off me! You, combined with your heavy ass metal armor is crushing me!" Umbra hissed, struggling underneath her.

Boethiah didn't like that comment as she dug her black claws into Umbra's wrist and yanked them up, bending Umbra's back in a painful position and growling into his ear, "Do not mock me, sword! Or I will send you into the deepest pits of Coldharbour where that dirty pig grabs sluts for his pleasure~! Believe me when I say if he sees you there… You're not going to come out the same ever again…!"

Umbra stayed silent, thinking about what she was saying then relaxed his body a little. Though he didn't like this position he was in, he also didn't want to take a chance on Boethiah's threat. Meeting Molag Bal by himself would spell disaster and a whole lot of pain in places Umbra didn't want to be touched. As much as he didn't want too, he relaxed completely as if he was submitting to her. He could practically feel Boethiah smirk next to his face.

Her claws dug deeper into his flesh, breaking the skin as blood started to build up at the fresh wound and the sound of Boethiah snickering filled his ear, "Good sword~! Now since I have your full attention… you're coming with me~!"

"What?! Why?!" Umbra questioned, hiding his face from her.

"Because I have need of another powerful blade like my Goldbrand and you're the only one that'd fit~!" Boethiah answered as she started unbuckling the belt and hilt off Umbra.

"Well, why need me then if you have Goldbrand, idiot…" Umbra muttered under his breath.

"What was that, sword?!" Boethiah snarled out, pulling up more on Umbra's arms.

"N-nothing…!" Umbra squealed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Good! Now back to your blade and prepare yourself for battle, sword~!" Boethiah said harshly.

"You'll have to let me go first...~!" Umbra whined.

Boethiah let go of Umbra's wrists and got up, but still stood over Umbra, stating, "Don't even think about running…!"

Umbra rolled his eyes and crawled over to his blade, touching it with a huff and returning to it as he said, "I won't, I won't! See? But... tell me, what do you need me for?"

Boethiah didn't say a word as she equipped the belt with his hilt and walked over to Umbra, picking him up as the blade asked, "Boethiah?"

Boethiah scoffed and rolled her eyes as she answered sternly, "We're going to recover something that was stolen from me...!"

Malacath and Meridia stood in Apocrypha, arms crossed and seemingly looking like they're in a timeout. Both were held in place by tentacles wrapped around their ankles and wrists. Meridia looked over at Malacath, who seemed just as upset as her to why they were there. Hermaeus Mora wasn't happy that they laughed at him for his face, feeling he still had to teach them a lesson even if his last one was interrupted brutally.

Malacath looked back at her, growling under his breath, "Why are we here… doing this? Does he think he can do this cause we're weaker than an average prince, Meridia…?"

"It's because we made fun of his face, Malacath… because we made fun of his babyish face…" Meridia answered, holding back a giggle at the last part.

Meridia tried to contain her laughter and calm herself by flapping her wings, flinging around sparkling dust that seemed to be on her wings. Malacath blinked a bit but looked on, slightly in awe at the sight. The dust seemed to sparkle and glow around Meridia as she smiled with a hand over her mouth.

She pulled it away and turned her head towards him, bouncing her golden hair and fluttering her eyelashes as she giggled out, "I'm sorry… anytime I mention it now, I just can't keep myself from laughing!"

Malacath didn't say a word. He just stared at Meridia. The way her natural golden glow shown on her silky white gown. Her light peach skin glittered from the fresh dust from her wings. They way she moved slightly with grace and beauty. He was absolutely infatuated with her angelic appearance.

"Malacath? What are you looking at…?" Meridia questioned, tilting her head.

Malacath shook his head and looked away, "N-nothing…"

Meridia nodded then looked around, fluttering her wings slightly and saying, "Alright… then how are we getting out of here?"

"Well… considering Hermaeus Mora and Jyggalag are just a few platforms away, it'll have to be fast and effective… like your-!" Malacath explained before perking his head up and looking over at Meridia.

She blinked and said, "M-my what…?"

"Your wings! For how big they are, they must strong... right?" Malacath asked.

Meridia lifted her head proudly and exclaimed, "Why, yes! I've flown even out of Molag Bal's grasp on me...! And that was when I was weakened! Wait… do you want me to…?"

Malacath nodded and grinned as Meridia looked back at her wings, whispering, "Ready girls?"

She stood up the best she could and spread out her wings. Her wings started to flap furiously, kicking up dust from the decade-old books and the sparkling dust that was sprinkled off her wings previously. Malacath could see the look of determination on her face as one of her restrains released its grip on her left wrist, but he also saw a glimpse past her. There on the other platform was Mora healing Jyggalag's arm back on as the Prince of Order was still blinded and couldn't do it himself. Mora kept comforting Jyggalag with every second he was healing for what the Oathkeeper could see. Malacath snorted of how pathetic Jyggalag has fallen and looked back up at Meridia. She broke her other wrists restraint and was flapping her wings even harder, kicking up more dust. This worried Malacath as he looked back at Mora who seemed to take notice of them. Malacath looked around and saw what seemed to be a huge chunk of rock. Grabbing it, Malacath quickly struck one of the last tentacles, causing it to let go of Meridia and recoil. In one final swoop, Meridia broke free of the grip of the last tentacle.

"I did it! I did it, Malacath! I'll open a portal and…!" Meridia happily exclaimed as she opened one before noticing that in her excitement, she attracted the attention of Hermaeus Mora.

She looked at Malacath in fear as she realized he was still captured in the tentacles, mumbled, "Malacath…"

"Catch, sweets!" Malacath shouted as he threw that huge chunk of rock at Meridia when she faced her back to the portal.

Instinctively, she held up her hands to block the rock from hurting her and ended up catching it. Doing so, however, put force on her and forced her wings to fly her back into the portal. Meridia's eyes widened at what Malacath was doing as the portal started to close from Hermaeus Mora's power. He was saving her. Malacath just looked at her with a dorkish grin and winked just as the portal closed in front of Meridia. No more of the Oathkeeper she saw, but just the iridescent skies of her Colored Rooms.

"When you said tea party at your palace… I didn't know I going to be dressed up…!" Clavicus Vile growled as his newly attached bunny ears flickered in annoyance.

Vile sat in the chair across the long, decorative table from Sheogorath who sat in his big fancy big throne. Vile started to swirl his spoon into his cup as Haskill came over and poured some tea in before walking back to the side of Sheogorath. The prince of bargains wasn't amused that the madgod had given him bunny ears and a tail for attending his tea party. He suddenly grew these the moment he stepped foot into the Shivering Isle. Sheogorath was snickering at Vile as he watched him express his discomfort with this new look.

Sheogorath giggled and said with a smirk on his lips, "But you look so-"

"Don't finish that sentence…!" Vile interrupted, waving a hand as he didn't want to hear the reason anymore due to the sexual tone on the madgod's voice.

"Awww~! Someone seems to be unsure of what they really want! Like a guard who's unsure if his wife is a frog or a bear! Ha! Then tell me, Unsure one, if you really didn't want to hear it why did you ask? Wait! I think I already know that answer… Oh! Answer this one then! How is it that all those princes were able to enter your realm even though you sealed the borders? Oh, wait! I know that answer too! Ha!" Sheogorath rambled on.

"..." Vile was silent as he didn't think the madgod would've actually known this deep into his plans.

"It was your favorite skaafin Auevus, wasn't it? Have him help open the portals for the princes to come through, eh? Hehe, crafty you were like when you played opossum! Too bad you couldn't hold it for long when Mephala and Sanguine came...literally..." Sheogorath snickered out as he sat there, almost admiring Vile.

"Just tell me the real reason why you wanted this party?" Vile said as he glared.

"Why… to help you! Like a cheese wheel down a hill!" Sheogorath cheerfully exclaimed.

"Help me?" Vile questioned.

"Why yes! To be part of your plan! Oh, think of all the fun we could have! And what a good ally I'd be! Hehe~! With our powers, craftiness and tricks… the others will be shaking in their boots! Or hats! That's what you wanted anyway~!" Sheogorath nodded with a dorkish smile as he exclaimed his reasoning.

"Pffft! Why would I let someone like you in on my plans? That's simply… well mad!" Vile snorted.

Sheogorath pouted and said, "I wasn't asking~! Besides, I still have-"

"My scroll?" Vile snickered while holding it up, making Sheogorath look into his pocket as Vile continued, "Someone wasn't paying attention when kissing my cheek~! Heh, you're gonna have to be smarter than that you stupid-"

"Now no need to get pernickety with me! Hehe, say~! What nice paws you have~!" Sheogorath laughed as he stood up.

Vile blinked and looked down at his hands, mumbling, "What did you…"

He dropped his spoon as his eyes widened with horror. His fingers claws where changing along with the rest of his hands. They were morphing into a rabbit's hands. Vile scooted back in his chair as he saw the rest of his body grow fur and morph.

"What have you done!" Vile yelled out, glowing red slightly.

"Oh my~! All I did was give you a little trick…! You really need to get Hircine's blood moon rage to other princes under control! Must've got that from your little mutt when ya absorbed him~! Hehe~!" Sheogorath snickered, running a hand against the table's edge as he started walking over towards Vile.

"You…! You tricked me?!" Vile growled.

Sheogorath walked over next to Vile as he chuckled out, "Hehe, what? I thought you liked tricks! Oh but I started this one a long time ago, didn't it? Some prince scorned you well, hmmm~? What I can't seem to pin, however, is that you… have to of had a secret accomplice in this or maybe a leader... but I can't seem to figure out who it is… But! I do knooooow... this all began with…~!"

Suddenly, Sheogorath kissed Vile's cheek and whispered, "...a little kiss on the cheek~!"

Vile felt his body twist and morph as the world grew around him. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain and felt his clothes stripped from his body as a layer of fur draped his skin. His head felt tremendously dizzy and it's splitting headache returned once more. He remained there for quite a while before he peaked his eyes open. The whole world around him seemed suddenly huge, especially Sheogorath. The madgod waved down at him as Vile blinked then quickly looked himself over, confirming his worst fears. He was turned into a bunny. A white bun with black spots and floppy ears. Vile felt completely humiliated and thumped his foot in protest.

"Aww~! Such a cute lady bunny~! A bunny with some big vendetta, huh?" Sheogorath squeed as he picked Vile and started twirling around.

"You son of a-!" Vile whispered through his teeth before bracing himself against the madgods hands.

Sheogorath stumbled sideways into his throne, sitting awkwardly in it and holding up Vile as he giggled, "Think Vile on how-oh! Visitors approaching! Haskill!"

"Yes, my lord?" Haskill answer, looking over him from the side.

"Open the door for our guests! Don't want them to feel…. left out! Hehe~!" Sheogorath asked as he started to play with Vile's floppy ears.

Haskill bowed and said, "Of course, my lord."

Haskill made his way over to the door and opened it. There stood Hermaeus Mora and Jyggalag, looking about ready to open the door. Haskill stood right there in front of them before bowing and gesturing for them to come in.

"Ah! Jygg-a-lious! Mory-mo! I've been expecting you two~!" Sheogorath loudly exclaimed.

"Figures…" Jyggalag mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Vile snorted lightly as he looked over at Jyggalag and saw the bandages over his eyes. Vile felt no remorse for what he did to Jyggalag. He deserved it for what he did to Barbas and him, but Vile felt that his anger had turned into curiosity. He wondered what they were doing there at Sheogorath's place.

Mora then cleared his throat and spoke, "We have a problem Sheogorath and we need your help…"

"Problem eh?" Sheogorath asked as he kept playing with Vile's bunny ears.

"Yes… My little brother… I'm afraid he's a bit well, unmanageable at this point and I have a deeper feeling something is wrong with him. Like it's more than just what I started years back… he overacted way too much for it just to be about his virginity. Something is amidst here… some lurking secret that is hiding but I can't figure it out! Something blocks me from finding it! So that's why we need you on our side...I need your help..." Mora explained.

"Hmmm… that is quite a predicament~! Oh that Clavicus~! He's like a little opossum, is he? Hehe~! Is he...heh… heh…" The madgod rambled, staring down at rabbit Vile.

Vile relaxed a bit and flopped his ears around, making Sheogorath squee. He figured out why now the Sheogorath turned him into a rabbit, but even better then probably what this madgod could expect is that a new idea was flowing into Vile's head. To help him, as he said. He was gonna get some insight into Hermaeus Mora and Jyggalag's next moves. That thought alone, excited Vile as he got cozy in the madgod's hands. Eager for more.


End file.
